Highschool Fate x Fate
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Rias Gremory no tenía a nadie en su nobleza, no había tenido la oportunidad para conocer a alguien y en su desesperación pidió un deseo. Que su nobleza esta conformada por héroes que estarán ahí cuando más le necesitaba. Su deseo fue cumplido. Shirou x Rias harem. EN ADOPCION. TOTAL REINICIO YA AL AIRE.
1. Chapter 1

**Highschool Fate x Fate.**

" **Rias Gremory no tenía a nadie en su nobleza, no había tenido la oportunidad para conocer a alguien y en su desesperación pidió un deseo. Que su nobleza esta conformada por héroes que estarán ahí cuando más le necesitaba. Su deseo fue cumplido"**

 **Shirou x Rias Harem. UA total. Mundo Badass: ósea, un mundo caótico en donde hay seres que desayunan bombas nucleares, no en serio, este es un mundo mucho mas caótico que el de Canon.**

* * *

 _Prologo._

Algunas veces, las causalidades que nos llevan a encontrarnos con otras personas pueden cambiar de una manera que no esperaríamos, puede ser de buena forma o de mala forma pero al final el resultado es el mismo: todo cambia. Algunas veces, el destino quiere que aquellas relaciones que se podían haber forjado, no ocurran por eventualidades. Estos sucesos pueden ocurrir por acciones simples como:

 **Preocupación a la familia.**

 _-Cariño, creo que es mejor que nos mudamos, no me siento cómodo con dejarlas aquí sola y peor en Japón…-El ángel caído de alto rango, Barakiel, hablo con preocupación y opresión a su amada esposa Shuri Himejima. Ambos adultos se encontraban en su habitación pasando el tiempo juntos y fue ahí que Barakiel confeso sus preocupaciones._

 _El tenia razones para preocuparse, las cinco familias místicas japonesas estaban en un alboroto tanto por su matrimonio con Shuri junto a otros sucesos tales como una niña del clan Shinra volviéndose un diablo, el nacimiento del usuario del Canis Lykaon de una familia lejana de los Himejima y el desastres de las otras familias que han tenido que soportar durante los últimos años, Barakiel no se sorprendería que los Himejima hicieran algo en contra de Shuri y su querida hija Akeno._

 _-Pero….amor ¿Dónde iríamos? Yo….yo no quiero ir al mundo infernal, aun con todo soy muy creyente a la religión Shinto e ir al equivalente al inframundo me causa mucho malestar._

 _-Entonces iremos a otro lugar, solamente lejos de Japón, vamos Shuri, temo por Akeno y aunque tengo la confianza de protegerlas de cualquier problema a ambas, eso no significa que estaré ahí continuamente._

 _-…Bueno…..si es un lugar seguro entonces aceptare…..creo que sería lo mejor, me preocupa que Akeno no tenga amigos o que no pueda disfrutar una vida plena…..si, quizás sea lo mejor pero entonces ¿A dónde iremos?_

 _-Tengo contactos con la facción nórdica. El viejo Odín me debe unos buenos favores. Tranquila, Shuri, te aseguro que nada malo les pasara a ti y Akeno…..entonces ahora que el mayor problema ha sido solucionado…. ¿Qué deseas hacer ahora,…..ama?_

 _-Fufufufu…..oh mi…. parece que mi querido esclavo está ansioso por ser castigado…. ve por el látigo._

 _Dejando a un lado lo que sucedió después, algo subido de tono, la pareja humana y ángel caído tomaron firmemente su decisión y al día siguiente se mudarían junto con su hija hacia un pequeño y acogedor pueblo en Escandinavia lejos de cualquier influencia de las cinco familias japonesas e hicieron bien porque los Himejima pensaron en atacar a Shuri y Akeno simplemente por su relación a Barakiel._

 _Así fue como Akeno Himejima jamás entro en contacto en su infancia con Rias Gremory._

* * *

 **Ayudar a su descendencia.**

 _En otro mundo un padre había tenido miedo de su hijo por lo que jamás le ayudaría. En este aquel padre trato de ayudar a su hijo. Lord Vladi le dijo de plena a su hijo Gasper porque no fue paternal hacia él, no era porque era un Daywalker sino que el tenia un poder oculto, un poder maldito, de su Sacred Gear, uno que causaba terror a otros y temían que cuando explotara aquel poder haría pagar a los otros por el sufrimiento que le causaron._

 _-Y no te culpo. Ame mucho a tu madre y he fracasado en su memoria en no protegerte, ya no mas, he decidido actuar como un padre y guiarte a un buen camino, Gasper. Si no es por mí, entonces que sea para aquella chica Valerie, créeme que los Tepes no serán misericordioso con ella, así que hijo, vuélvete fuerte, si de verdad amas a aquella chica entonces pelea, pelea contra todo y triunfa. Triunfa ante todo._

 _Y así fue que Gasper Vladi comenzó a entrenar en sus poderes con el simple deseo de proteger a su mejor amiga, Valerie Tepes, fue duro para el debido a su personalidad introspectiva y los malos tratos de los demás vampiros pero el persevero y triunfo convirtiendo en un símbolo de odio, temor y respeto en los clanes vampíricos como el usuario del poder del dios maligno Balor. El seguiría cumpliendo con su objetivo de proteger a Valeria y lo haría con determinación._

 _Y así Rias Gremory no se encontraría con un joven vampiro que le seguiría donde sea._

* * *

 **Justicia para los más necesitados.**

 _-¡POR ORDENES DE LORD RAZIEL Y LORD URIEL TODOS SERAN SENTENCIADOS A MUERTE POR SUS PECADOS! ¡ÁNGELES, VAYAN Y TRAIGAN JUSTICIA!-Fue el grito de ira justiciera de un joven ángel guiando un grupo que aprisionaba a un montón de científicos, obispos, curas y exorcistas renegados. Tomo un tiempo pero todos los implicados en aquel terrible suceso fueron atrapados y aprisionados esperando su juicio._

 _Una joven ángel de seis alas de cabello castaño con ojos violetas hacia una mueca al ver a aquellos sujetos que han caído de las gracias de sus cielos en continuar con tal horrible suceso. El proyecto Santa espada._

 _Ariel, que era su nombre, recordó como de agitados estuvieron los Seraphines cuando descubrieron el lado oscuro del proyecto Santa espada, era simplemente un medio para crear más usuarios naturales para Espadas santas pero jamás, jamás los cielos permitirían que se torturaran niños por poder, cuando se supo como trataban a los niños que iban a ser los usuarios principales del resultado positivo del proyecto causo caos en los Siete cielos._

 _Ariel aun temblaba en el recuerdo cuando fue espectadora de la ira de los Seraphines, en especial la de Michael y Gabriel, fue algo que aun atormentaría sus sueños por mucho tiempo. Así que Ariel, conocida como "El león de dios" fue enviada junto a un gran grupo de ángeles de combate para aprisionar a los implicados de aquel proyecto y salvar las vidas de las jóvenes victimas._

 _-Señorita Ariel…..tenemos malas noticias…..-Unas palabras dichas por un joven ángel llamo la atención de Ariel y ella escucho en silencio como su subordinado le comentaba la situación. Ella se lamento profundamente, tanto que por casi se cae ante el horror que recién se entero y si no fuera porque varios de sus subordinados le sostuvieron de seguro habría colapsado en ese momento._

 _Ariel llevo una de sus manos a su rostro ahogando el gemido de desesperación que quería dejar escapar._

 _-….. ¿En que hemos fallado?... ¿Qué hemos hecho?... ¿Cómo podríamos haber permitido tal falta y maldad?...hemos fallado tanto…-Ariel se lamento con muchísima pena ¿cómo puede ser que sus fieles seguidores han llegado a tal extremos de matar niños solo por el bien del poder? Aquellos sujetos malditos habían matado a niños simplemente porque….porque ¡¿ya no eran útiles?!_

 _Repentinamente las alas de Ariel parpadearon en negro cuando sintió por un momento unas ganas asesinas de acabar con Valper Galilei pero con pura fuerza de voluntad no sucumbió al odio e ira sino en cambio se limito a serenarse para purgar cualquier sentimiento que podría llevarle a la caída, en cambio se centro en las palabras dicha por su subordinados, al parecer sobrevivieron dos jóvenes. Eso era un alivio._

 _-Llévame a ellos, tengo que verlos por mi misma…..-Ordeno suavemente Ariel y pronto siguió al ángel menor a través de los pasillos de aquella institución de aquel maldito proyecto, observo como los ángeles de menor rango se llevaban toda la investigación hecha por Valper y los otros sacerdote caídos en desgracia, ella desearía quemar aquellas cosas pero al final de todo no había de otra para al menos saber si todo ese embrollo valió la pena o no._

 _Al poco tiempo ella estaba frente a un cuarto custodiada por ángeles bien armado, al verla estos guardias la dejaron pasar y ella entro para observar los sobreviviente de aquella tragedia, eran ambos niños, uno japonés y otra europea, ambos de cabello blanco aunque el cabello del chico era más o menos rubio. Ariel se acerco e hizo una mueca triste al tomar nota lo delgados y pálidos que se veían esos niños inocentes. Ariel centro sus ojos en el otro ángel presente en aquella habitación, era mujer ángel de seis alas de cabello negro corto y ojos verdes usando una bata de doctor haciendo análisis a los dos niños._

 _-Aker…..hermana, háblame… ¿Cómo están?_

 _-Te seré sincera, Ariel, estos niños tienen suerte de que hayamos llegado en el momento indicado. Según mis análisis han demostrado que si hubiéramos llegado tarde el niño habría tomado una cantidad de gas toxico, que sin importar que tratamiento podríamos haberle dado, le habría causado la muerte._

 _-¿Qué hay de la niña?_

 _-Ella sería el mismo caso si no fuera que posee un Sacred Gear hasta ahora desconocido que le habría dado una protección ante el gas toxico pero la habría puesto en un estado suspendido que sabemos bien, no somos capaces de eliminar._

 _-….Si, era Azazel quien sabia mas de Sacred Gears de todo los ángeles. Que lastima que se haya vuelto un lujurioso y estar metido en todo el asunto de la gran guerra. Entonces, Aker, al final de todo ¿están bien los niños?_

 _-Si, como dije, tuvieron suerte que hayamos llegado a tiempo, tuve que usar…..algo para ayudarles a sobrevivir._

 _-….. ¿Qué hiciste, Aker?_

 _-Encontramos cristales de energías santas en la bóveda de esta institución, creemos que es energía recolectada de los niños….sacrificados….tuve que darles a cada de estos niños una de esos cristales para permitir que mi energía curativa sea lo suficientemente fuerte para que pudiera eliminar los residuos de veneno._

 _-…Uriel no le va a gustar escuchar esto._

 _-Es esto o que estos niños mueran ¿Qué decides, Ariel?_

 _-Hiciste lo correcto con lo poco que tenias a la mano, Aker, no te juzgo. Entonces al final de todo, aun con todo….hemos fallados, niños inocentes han muerto y estos jóvenes van a vivir con el trauma de ello._

 _-¿Qué va a pasar con ellos, Aker?_

 _-…..tomare responsabilidad de ellos. Siento que merecen la ayuda de los cielos por todo el sufrimiento que han pasado y también esto es una llamada de atención para todos nosotros. Hemos descuidado nuestros papeles como los defensores de lo justo y bueno._

 _-¿Descuidar? Ariel, sé que esto es una tragedia pero nosotros no—_

 _-¿no supimos? Claro que no lo hicimos y eso es lo que lo hace terrible, altos mandos de nuestros seguidores, miembros de la santifica iglesia están corruptos, han deformados las palabras de nuestro querido padre, mira esto Aker, niños…..niños muriendo simplemente por poder ¡¿crees que padre habría aceptado esto?!... ¿Quién no asegura que no vuelva a pasar de nuevo? ¿O que ya haya pasado?_

 _-…Mph, haz lo que quieras, Ariel, solamente me limitare a cumplir con mi trabajo, ve y pelea con Michael, no me importa, solo asegúrate en no causar problemas que perjudicarían a otros._

 _-Tomo nota, te aseguro que así no será…entonces ¿Cómo se llaman estos niños?_

 _-Mmmm se llaman Izaiya y Tosca._

 _-Bien, a partir de ahora, ellos estarán bajo mis cuidados._

 _Y así fue que Izaiya y Tosca pasaron a ser los protegidos del ángel Ariel, ellos estarán resentidos con la iglesia por un largo tiempo debido a las barbaridades que tuvieron que pasar pero siguieron siendo devotos seguidores a los cielos y a dios porque fueron los ángeles que le salvaron sus vidas._

 _Ariel eventualmente tomaría un papel activo en las sede de la iglesia eliminando poco a poco la corrupción de algunos de los altos mandos. Ella no sabría cuántas vidas cambio con sus acciones._

 _Y Rias Gremory jamás encontró a alguien en aquellas tierras._

* * *

 **Ayuda de los más divino.**

 _-Saludos, jóvenes Nekoshou, soy el dios de los zorros Inari, me da gusto ver que han llegado a salvo a nuestras tierras….-Hablo con calma y majestuosidad un hombre de cabello rubio largo sentando en un trono que dejaba a la vista nueve colas blancas y amarrillo danzando en su espalda. Frente a él eran dos jóvenes nerviosas, una pelinegra y una menor de cabello blanco. El dios Inari sonrió afectuosamente a las dos jovencitas-….Tranquila, no temáis, no serán dañadas en mi presencia y en mi territorio, se lo prometo._

 _-¿Por qué nos has traído aquí? ¡Responde!_

 _-Porque son los de mi especies, son los más preciado Nekoshou de esta era, hace siglos ha habido caza de su especie y hasta ahora ustedes son las pocas que quedan, mi deber es proteger y evitar la extinción de todas las razas youkai que pueda y ustedes, descendientes de Nekomata, son muy importantes para nuestra comunidad._

 _-¿Qué esperan hacer con nosotros? ¡Si crees que nos convertiremos en alguna clase de sirvientes o concubinas entonces prefiero morir que doblegarnos a tal situación!_

 _-¡Oh vaya! Lo siento, jovencita, disculpa si le he dado tal mal impresión, déjame aclarare que no deseo nada de ustedes. Simplemente se le dará asilo a mi territorio, ustedes podrán vivir su vida como les plazca, eso sí…..no causen problemas. Tamamo, ve y llévalas a su domicilio._

 _-Si, Inari-sama….-Murmuro una joven kitsune descendiente de Tamamo no Mae, ella guio a las jóvenes Kuroka y Shirone Tojou hacia su hogar proporcionado por Inari. El dios al ver a las jóvenes salir de su palacio soltó un suspiro y sus ojos se movieron a un lado de la esquina de la habitación, de la cual en la sombra surgió un hombre alto de cabello rubio y azul vistiendo un kimono blanco y poseyendo una cola similar al de un perro de color amarrillo que soltaba chispa de vez en cuando._

 _-Hoja Raijin._

 _-¿Para qué me has llamado, Inari? Si no fuera porque enviaste una carta formal de seguro hubiera pensado que estabas buscando una pelea._

 _-Nada de eso, Raijin, de todos modos te he pedido a que vinieras debido a una información que recientemente he descubierto. El heredero del pilar Zepar había comenzado una macabra investigación sobre el sistema de absorción de Senjutsu de los Youkai….te estarás imaginando de que hablo ¿no?_

 _-¡¿Qué un maldito diablo ha cazado casi a la extinción a uno de los nuestros solo para tal estúpida razón?! ¡ESTO ES INDIGNANTE! ¡DIME QUE AL MENOS HICISTE ALGO AL RESPECTO, INARI!_

 _-Si, los Maou saben de esto aunque no saben que estamos involucrados con el asesinato del heredero de uno de sus malditos clanes. La situación fue que Kintaro, el Héroe de Sakata, derroto al heredero del clan Zepar, logro encontrar sus documentos secretos y supo su participación en la caza de youkais, Kintaro encontró a las dos niñas Nekoshou y las trajo para acá._

 _-¿Qué planeas hacer con las niñas? ¿Qué? ¿Planeas hacerlas tus futuras concubinas?_

 _-Solo si se da la situación, no me interesa hacer algo así ahora. Mi interés ahora es sobre algo serio e importante que Kintaro me informo. La razón del porque te pedí que vinieras y no algún otro dios. Ese sujeto del clan Zepar tiene relación con un grupo llamado Brigada Khaos._

 _-¿Qué estas tratando de llegar, Inari?_

 _-Tenemos mucho que hablar, Raijin._

 _Así ambos dioses hablaron y discutieron sobre un posible enemigo que quizás podría sacudir el mismo mundo. Era poco la información, solamente el nombre y su deseo de causar el caos pero eso era suficiente para llamar la atención de cualquiera._

 _Kuroka, la Nekoshou, sostenía de la mano de su hermana y miraba al horizonte con el ceño fruncido, ahora estaba ligada a la facción shinto y eso era algo que odiaba porque impedía su libertad, la de ella y su hermana, no había de otra que para tener su libertad tenía que tener el poder para respaldar sus ambiciones pero por ahora disfrutara estos momentos de calma y seguridad, porque su hermana merecía una vida tranquila y segura. No sabía que ocurriría en el futuro pero por su hermana hará lo que sea para que Shirone siempre este feliz y segura._

 _Y Rias Gremory jamás nombraría a algo con el nombre de Koneko._

* * *

 **Descubrimiento de un gran potencial.**

 _-¿Una beca para estudiar en una prestigiosa academia en Inglaterra? Wow ¿en serio, Touji?-Hablo con sorpresa y shock la señora Hyoudou junto a su esposo mirando el panfleto que Touji Shidou les había dado. El hombre rio levemente mientras observaba su amada hija y su amigo Issei jugar lejos de los adultos._

 _-Así es, veras tengo muy buenos contactos con la academia la reina victoria, me habían prometido darme una beca de estudio para mi querida Irina pero jamás espere para que recibiera una beca extra debido a un sorteo que fue hecho y pues yo no tengo muchos conocidos por lo que no sabía qué hacer con el….hasta que pensé en mi hija y en su pequeño amigo por lo que decidí regalárselo aunque claro, primero lo platicaría a sus padres hahahaha._

 _-Oh my, sinceramente no sabemos qué decir….es decir…. ¿una beca todo pago hasta la secundaria gratis? Eso es algo que no muchos regalarían solo porque si…pero de verdad, gracias por tomarnos en cuenta…..no sé qué decir ¿movernos a Inglaterra? ¿No sería mucho?_

 _-Para nada y no solo eso sino que la academia toma en cuenta a los padres de hijos becarios, se le dará oportunidad de empleos con buenos pagos y horarios flexibles, créeme, esto es una oportunidad de un millón a una ¡Hahahahaha!_

 _-…..eh…bueno ¿tú qué piensas, cariño?_

 _-Creo que sería una buena oportunidad y creo que ayudaría mucho a nuestro pequeño Issei, además está el hecho que tendría a su mejor amiga a su lado, sería un alivio para él._

 _Touji Shidou se mantuvo en silencio observando a los dos padres platicar sobre el asunto, el interiormente gimió debido a que tenía que mentirles en su cara como también el estrés que tenia debido a la muerte de su subordinado Yaegaki Masaomi. Su mayor y más pesado pecado. El hubiera preferido salir de Kuoh para no volver debido a la atrocidad que él y sus otros compañeros habían hecho pero algo cambio todo ello y fue lo que le llevo justamente a esa sala platicando con los padres de Issei._

 _Resulta que Issei es el Sekiryuutei de esta era._

 _Lastimosamente no podía hacer la vista gorda a tal descubrimiento, tenía la misión de llevar a Issei a la iglesia para convertirlo en un exorcista como también tampoco podía dejarlo en Japón, debido a la muerte de Cleria Belial mas los rumores de las agitaciones de la facción Shinto y las cinco familias místicas han hecho a Japón en una zona de peligro. No podía dejar al usuario del Booster Gear solo y sin protección, por lo tanto contactó con su superior Vasco Strada y recibió la orden de llevar a Hyoudou Issei a la iglesia a como dé lugar. Así que la mentira de la beca era el método que él uso._

 _-¡Entonces es tiempo de comenzar a empacar! ¡Nos iremos a Inglaterra, Wow!-Dijo la señora Hyoudou con alegría mientras su esposo sonreía igual, Touji interiormente suspiro, usar hipnosis le hacía sentir mal consigo mismo pero todo esto era por un bien mayor. Por lo que solo le toco seguir el juego del asunto y así arreglar el viaje de su familia y la familia Hyoudou a Inglaterra._

 _Touji miro a Issei con tristeza, el chico experimentara una vida dura y reprimida, jamás tendrá la libertad que quizás el hubiera querido pero para protegerlo como también proteger a muchas vidas, sacrificios tenía que hacerse….aunque Touji sabría que ese sentimiento amargo y tristeza en su corazón jamás será borrado._

 _Y así Rias Gremory no conocería a quien podría haber sido el amor de su vida._

* * *

Y así amistades, alianzas y demás que podría haber nacido no se forjaron correctamente y todo cambio. Esta historia es un ejemplo en cómo, en otros mundos, un grupo de desadaptados se juntaban para formar un formidable equipo pero en este mundo, tal suceso no ocurrirá. No con las mismas personas de todas forma.

* * *

 **Mundo infernal:**

 **Territorio Gremory.**

Rias Gremory miraba a través del ventanal de su habitación con una expresión vacía y miserable. Recién había tenido una reunión con sus padres para señalarle una vez más su futuro compromiso con Riser Phenex y al igual que siempre termino discutiendo con sus padres en su negativa en casarse con ese maldito machista. Desgraciadamente ella no tenía un modo de ganar peso en las discusiones contra sus padres.

Los diablos eran seres de sentimientos, eran seres que ganan poder en la ambición, deseo, codicia, orgullo y mas, por lo tanto los diablos tienen una manía a mostrar a otros lo que podrían ser símbolos de orgullos, símbolos que hacían que otros le tomaran en cuenta y le respetaran. Y una de las muchas formas de mostrar símbolos de respeto, status y orgullo eran las noblezas.

Tener una nobleza fuerte y notable te hace famoso a la raza diablo, Rias sabía bien de ello, Riser puede ser un mujeriego arrogante pero el tenia el derecho de auto alabarse por poseer una nobleza completa llena de mujeres dedicadas a él, también en como su hermano Sirzches tenía en su nobleza al clon del ser infernal nórdico Surtur que está entre los cien más fuertes del mundo o al descendiente del héroe Beowulf y otros sujetos muy poderosos o como Sairaorg posee mestizos de clanes extintos en su nobleza o como Seekvaira posee a un dragon, Alivian, como reina o como Sona tiene como reina a alguien del clan Shinra.

Esos y más ejemplos demuestran que una nobleza es símbolo de status para cada diablo de clase alta.

Y una vergüenza para Rias que ella no tiene una nobleza.

Oh, ella tiene sus piezas e incluso tenía una pieza de mutación pero ella no tenía a nadie para su nobleza y no era por falta de intentos. Era porque tenía mala suerte. Ella había ido a muchos lugares y aunque encontró a posibles candidatos para su nobleza de alguna manera terminaba en situaciones extrañas y peligrosas.

Por ejemplo una vez estuvo en un bosque y de la nada tuvo que huir porque había un montón de ángeles en un instituto, ella había estado en Kuoh intentado encontrar a alguien hasta que fue atacada por una familia con conocimientos místicos con el nombre Himejima, ella había estado en un territorio de vampiros y una vez mas fue atacada.

Estos sucesos han causado que ella se le prohibiera hasta nuevo aviso a ir al mundo humano debido a la mala suerte que extrañamente parecía atraer.

La razón del porque se lamenta en no tener una nobleza es que si tuviera al menos algunos súbditos notables entonces podría ser una muestra a sus padres que ella estaba segura por lo que podría ir al mundo humano e incluso comenzar a estudiar con Sona en Kuoh, no solo eso sino si tuviera una nobleza entonces podría retar a Riser a un Rating Game para así jugar su libertad del matrimonio arreglado pero la situación no era la indicada y para sus padres, hermano y hermana-en-ley ella era una chica débil que únicamente servirá a su clan solo con casarse con Riser. Ella no cree aquello pero eso no cambia al hecho que seguía atada en un matrimonio arreglado con aquel imbécil.

Una lágrima solitaria rodo sobre su mejilla.

-…Solo….solo….si tan solo tuviera un héroe que me sacara de esto…-Susurro con tristeza Rias mirando al vacio perdiendo segundo a segundo la ultima pizca de esperanza en su corazón. Y fue entonces que un libro golpeo su rostro. Fuertemente. Rias de la sorpresa y obvio dolor se cayó de su silla-¡AUCH! ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Rias confundida y adolorida se levanta sosteniendo aquel libro, ella miro a su alrededor buscando quien fue el graciosito que le había lanzado ese libro a la cara pero viendo que no había nadie frunció el ceño confundido, ella decidió entonces ver de qué se trataba el libro y se dispuso a leer el título:

"Cómo invocar pasos a pasos a un héroe para idiotas. Escrito por Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg para asegurarse que nadie termine cagandola"

Rias hizo en su hermoso rostro una mueca extraña parecido entre una cara sorprendida, una de risa y una ofendida al leer el titulo de aquel libro como también no reconocer a aquel sujeto llamado Zelretch pero más por puro aburrimiento pero también interés ella abrió el libro y comenzó a leer su contenido. A la media hora ella está a sumamente concentrada en las palabras que había sido escrito en aquel libro, eran explicaciones sencillas y tenia incluso los paso a paso para la realización de un ritual para un héroe del pasado.

-….No me molestaría al menos intentarlo…..después de todo ¿Qué podría suceder?

Y así, una vez más, Zelretch salva el día.

...oh dios.

Rias no sabía en la que se metió.

* * *

 **Un par de horas después.**

-¿Qué está haciendo tía Rias, papa?-Pregunto un niño de cabello rojo a su padre, quien era un hombre alto de cabello rojo largo, se trataban de Sirzches Lucifer junto a su hijo Millicas Gremory observando como Rias preparaba un circulo de alguna clase usando unos que otros materiales extraños. Sirzches miro a su hijo con duda.

-La verdad, hijo, no lo sé…..pero vamos a ver que hará, quizás nos podría sorprender….-Oh Sirzches, la sorpresa que se llevara. Sirzches había venido con la intención de hablar con su hermana sabiendo bien lo descontenta que estaba con su matrimonio arreglado con Riser Phenex, Sirzches también odiaba aquella situación pero sus padres siguen tercos en seguir con aquel asunto y nada iba a hacerles cambiar de opinión a menos que Rias se mostrara digna para ello.

Era duro, mas para el ver como su hermana se marchitaba poco a poco al paso del tiempo, apenas tenia catorce años y aun así se le veía con tanta desgana que parecía mucho mayor que eso. El estaba preocupada por ella así que Sirzches había tenido la intención de subirle los ánimos a Rias, el planeaba tener una reunión con Serafall para encontrar un modo en el que el indirectamente ponía fin al compromiso entre Riser y Rias pero entonces encontró a Rias en el patio de la mansión Gremory creando un circulo extraño hecho de mercurio y otros metales preciosos. Decidió esperar a ver lo que su hermana iba a hacer pero aun así estaba listo por si ocurre alguna locura. No sabía porque pero sentía que algo anormal iba a suceder.

Oh, si supiera.

-Bueno…..ya he terminado aquí…ya he terminado en esa parte….creo que es todo…..bien, ya es hora….-Murmuro Rias poniéndose de pie, limpio sus rodillas y dio varios pasos atrás viendo el circulo de invocación que el libro había dicho iba a llamar a un héroe. Su esperanza estaba en esto. Alzando una mano Rias comenzó el canto:

" _Permite que la plata y el acero sean la esencia._

 _Permite que la piedra y el archiduque Schweinorg de los contratos sean la fundación._

 _Permite que mi llamado de salvación sea el que pague tributo._

 _Permite que se levante un muro contra el viento que esta por caer._

Fue entonces que el círculo comenzó a brillar. Sirzches y Millicas parpadearon al tomar en cuenta aquello.

 _Permite que las cinco puertas cardinales se cierren._

 _Permite que el camino dividido en tres que llega al Reino desde la corona rote."_

" _Permite que sea declarado ahora;_

 _Tu vida estará bajo mi servicio, y tu destino se encontrara bajo tu espada._

 _Ríndete ante el llamado de la aquella quien desea ser salvada._

El brillo del círculo aumento aun mas, la tierra comenzó a temblar, un viento de gran poder se hizo notar, el aire vibraba porque una imposibilidad estaba ocurriendo. Sirzches con urgencia sostuvo a su hijo que por casi hubiera sido lanzado por la fuerza del viento.

 _Responde, si estás dispuesto a obedecer esta voluntad y a esta verdad."_

" _Un juramento será realizado aquí._

 _Yo obtendré todas las virtudes de todo el Cielo;_

 _Yo tendré dominio sobre todos los males del Infierno."_

Y aun con todo el aumento de poder de la zona Rias se mantuvo firme, ella sabía que aquel ritual era real y ella sonreía con fuerza porque sabía que conocería a un héroe y esperaba con toda la fuerza de su corazón y alma que aquel que venga sea el héroe que le salve.

" _¡Desde el Séptimo Cielo, atendido por las tres grandes palabras de poder, Emerge del anillo de control, protector del balance sagrado!"_

 **¡BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

Una explosión se hizo aparecer y toda la zona de verdad lo sintió pero Rias no fue dañada, ella se mantuvo ilesa aunque no sin consecuencia, se sentía cansada, como si todo su poder y vitalidad había sido tomado pero con pura fuerza de voluntad, esperanza y desesperación hizo que se mantuviera consciente e ignorando los llamados de su hermano Sirzches, de su sobrino Millicas, de su hermana-en-ley Grayfia y de sus padres, Rias Gremory alzo la mirada encontrándose con unos fríos y duros ojos grises.

Rias en un primer momento estuvo asustada al sentir las ansias asesinas del poseedor de aquellas ojos al verla, como si ella fuera un monstruo que debía de eliminar, en cierto modo era cierto; ella era un diablo pero entonces aquel sujeto de ojos grises parpadeo como si darse cuenta que ella era una inocente…no, era más que eso, era como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo imposible. Entonces esos fríos y aterradores ojos cambiaron.

Ahora eran unos ojos grises que estaban sorprendidos, aliviados, desconfiados y shockeado.

-Tú…..tú me liberaste…-Susurro con shock un hombre de cabello blanco, piel tostada y ojos grises vistiendo un traje de color rojo con parte negra sosteniendo en cada una de sus manos una espada china siendo una de color blanco y la otra negra. El hombre cayó de rodillas mirando al vacio y sin saberlo comenzar a soltar lagrimas desde sus ojos-…..soy libre…..lo soy….

-…Eres…acaso…..acaso…. ¿Acaso tu eres mi héroe?-Pregunto entonces Rias con cierta duda cayendo de rodillas por el cansancio que sentía. Ella quedo frente a aquel hombre encontrándolo, sin querer, atractivo y visiblemente fuerte pero también era misterioso, Rias sentía y deducía que aquel sujeto tenía que ser muchísimo más fuerte que ella, que podía matarla con facilidad y que cualquier intento de defensa terminaría en fracaso pero Rias sentía afinidad a aquel sujeto.

Rias no espero respuesta.

Ella se movió y abrazo a aquel sujeto tomándole por sorpresa a aquel héroe de ojos grises. No sabía porque se movió para abrazarlo pero sus instintos le dijeron que aquel sujeto lo necesitaba. Aun de rodillas él era más alto que ella por lo que tuvo que, con mucho esfuerzo, sostenerse con sus brazos del cuello de aquel sujeto y darle un abrazo trasmitiéndole confort. Rias sonrió. Ella no sabía porque, no sabía nada en ese momento, quizás esté sufriendo alguna clase de desorientación por la pérdida de energía vital tan repentinamente, no sabía porque se comportaba así pero lo que si sabía es que ella encontró a….

-…. mi héroe…..-Susurro Rias antes de caer desmayada por el esfuerzo de dar energía mágica para la utilización del ritual. El hombre tomo sin demora a la chica evitando que cayera al suelo y la observo con un rostro lleno de confusión, sabía bien que esta chica no era humana, sabía bien que no estaba en la tierra o en algún mundo alternativo, él sabía bien que no tenía acceso a todo su poder pero lo que si sabía es que el ya no era un perro de Alaya.

El era libre y fue gracias a esta chica.

Y quizás por primera vez en más de cinco mil años Contador Guardián Emiya sonrió con dicha.

-…..tonta, tu eres quien me ha salvado.

Y así una relación sin igual ha nacido.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Aquí hay una encuesta. Rias llamara a tres o cuatro Servants mas que se convertirán en parte de su nobleza pero al final no he me decidido quienes serán así que se lo dejare al público, serán varias opciones, así que aquí van los grupos de los héroes que serian parte de la nobleza de Rias:**

 **1- Mordred, Frankestein y Atalanta.**

 **2- Lancelot, Medusa y Frankestein.**

 **3- Mordred, Medusa, Nerón y Astolfo.**

 **4- Nerón, Frankestein, Atalanta y Lancelot.**

 **5- Diarmuid, Medusa, Mordred y Frankestein.**

 **Bueno, ahí está la opción ¿Por qué ellos fueron escogidos? Fue de mucha consideración, a mi parecer aquellos que tiene la mentalidad para aceptar ser diablos ¿creen que santos como Amakusa Shirou Tokisada o Juana de arco aceptarían ser diablos con ser santos? No lo creo, además que se tiene que tener en cuenta poner un nivel sencillo entre los Servants, por ejemplo ¿y si Rias invocara a Enkidu? No señor, sería demasiado.**

 **En total hay otra selección aparte de la anterior y es la cual escoger verdaderos héroes de verdaderas mitologías y así ponerlos en clase, básicamente seria OCs basados en personajes de folklore y cuentos reales pero no seria canon de Fate pero la decisión al final de todo es del público. Las elecciones son la siguiente:**

 **1- Uathach, Takeru Yamato, Aeneas.**

 **2- Abe no Seimei, Rhydderch Hael, Kaguya.**

 **3- Hervor, Elektra, Kiyohime.**

 **Esa es la selección, ustedes dirán que piensan de eso. Sobre el harem pues estará conformado principalmente con Shirou y Rias ¿Qué hay de la edad física de contador guardián Emiya? Pues eso será solucionado después. De todas forma para los interesados igual estoy dejando esta historia en adopción, solo para quieren. De todos modos le mando saludos.**

 **Toaneo07**


	2. Chapter 2

**Highschool Fate x Fate.**

" **Rias Gremory no tenía a nadie en su nobleza, no había tenido la oportunidad para conocer a alguien y en su desesperación pidió un deseo. Que su nobleza estés conformada por héroes que estarán ahí cuando más le necesitaba. Su deseo fue cumplido"**

 **Shirou x Rias Harem. UA total. Mundo Badass: ósea, un mundo caótico en donde hay seres que desayunan bombas nucleares, no en serio, este es un mundo mucho mas caótico que el de Canon.**

 **La votación a terminado: Se ha escogido la opción 3: Mordred, Medusa, Nerón y Astolfo con 11 votos totales.**

 **Desgraciadamente hay un problema con Nerón, una buena opción de hecho si no fuera por varias razones: debido a las peculiaridades de cómo se llaman a los Servant en este fic, ellos son llamados como espíritu heroicos en vez de Servants de una clase, en total Nerón seria llamado en su forma completa, lo que significa que vendría con la locura que le llevo a su caída, además no me siento cómodo escribiéndola en mi fic ¿las razones? Pues dejen un review y les respondo.**

 **Por ello decidí cambiar a Nerón con Frankestein.**

* * *

 _Vida 1._

Contador Guardián Emiya Shirou observaba el cielo artificial del mundo infernal con calma y frialdad exteriormente. Interiormente era totalmente diferente. Su mente era todo un revoltijo de dudas y confusión, tampoco ayudaba que la chica diabla que le invoco estaba durmiendo en su regazo, la chica nunca lo soltó después de desmayarse y Emiya no sabía al principio porque estaba tan mimoso con aquella chica pero entonces….

Lo supo posteriormente.

Fue gracias a ella que él era **libre**.

Ser un contador guardián es algo peor que la muerte y era peor para quienes tienen almas heroicas, Emiya Shirou vendió prácticamente su alma a una existencia superior conocida como Alaya para la realización de un milagro cuando estuvo vivo, otros en su situación sabría abstenerse cuando se hace un trato con Alaya pero no en el caso de él, Emiya Shirou era ingenuo, estúpido y suicida, porque al final aun creyó que siendo un perro de Alaya le permitiría salvar más vidas.

Se equivoco profundamente.

Su existencia como contador guardián se trataba exclusivamente de masacres y más masacres unas tras otras, más de miles y miles de años trayendo muerte y destrucción con el simple hecho de "detener" lo que trae la extinción a la humanidad y la mayoría de las veces era la misma humanidad a quien debía de acabar. Emiya no había llegado a tal punto antes de morir en no reconocer lo males que los seres humanos pueden hacer, por lo que el matar a los que son los monstruos en cuerpo humanos era sumamente sencillo, no, lo que hacía terrible la tarea de ser un Contador Guardián es que no se tiene control del cuerpo y alma de su persona, el fue en verdad una herramienta de Alaya y el mato, extermino y erradico a cuanto se cruzara en su camino, incluso inocentes que no tienen nada que ver con el mal que fue enviado a erradicar para empezar. La agonía era que no podía decidir a quién salvar o no.

Eso no era lo que hace un héroe.

Al final fue tal el martirio que termino odiándose, termino odiado su ideal y su propia vida, lo que demuestra que tal martirio fue el ser un Contador guardián cuando una existencia que ni reconoce su vida termina odiando lo que le definía. Fue entonces que todo cambio cuando fue llamado en la Quinta guerra del grial. Y ahí fue donde tramo su plan de erradicar su propia vida y obtener su tal anhelada paz.

Sus experiencias en las guerras del grial fue esclarecedor, logro recuperar un poco de su viejo ser enterrado en la agonía y amargura que aquejaban en su alma, acepto su destino y finalmente alcanzo la paz a sí mismo con su ideal. Así que él siguió entonces con su triste existencia como Contador guardián solo que esta vez, aun con todo la sangre inocente que caían en sus manos, había una resignación tranquila que al final el nunca estuvo equivocado en sus decisiones sino simplemente tuvo mala suerte en como escogió hacerlas.

El solo deseaba ser libre.

Y ahí estaba.

- _Salvado por un diablo de todas las cosas…Je….si Rin estuviera aquí de seguro estaría riéndose de mi….-_ Pensó Emiya teniendo un mechón de pelo de la chica diabla entre sus dedos, con su Análisis estructural pudo discernir la identidad e historia de esta niña, era sencillo hacerlo ya que fue con este método que le ayudo mucho cuando estaba vivo ya que era una herramienta perfecta de investigación.

Esta chica hizo un ritual de invocación que literalmente le arranco de la existencia de su propio lugar en el trono de los héroes para traerlo a su mundo y como esta dimensión no tiene una existencia colectiva fuera del espacio-tiempo eso significa que no había nada que evitara la llegada de Emiya, por lo tanto el era finalmente libre del control de Alaya.

La prueba a ello es que aun cuando fue traído no ha sentido alguna clase de señal del colectivo de la humanidad y siendo lógico, Alaya no era un ser vivo para empezar, era una existencia o la personificación de la voluntad de la humanidad en seguir existiendo, por lo tanto no tiene una mente como lo de los otros seres por lo que no puede sentir la necesidad de recuperar al contador guardián que perdió e incluso si le molestara aquello no habría diferencia ya que tiene a la mano miles y miles de contadores guardianes disponibles ¿Qué importa si tiene uno menos? Con su misión y razón de existir en asegurar la supervivencia de la humanidad preocuparse por tales cosas no tiene ningún sentido.

Emiya observo el mechón de pelo carmesí de la chica diablo en su mano y siguió usando análisis estructural para saber más de ella como también de sus secretos y del mundo en el que él se encontraba. El ojo derecho de Emiya tembló al ver quien fue el causante que hizo que la chica, Rias Gremory, lograra invocarlo. Genial. Parece que Zelretch hizo de las suyas de nuevo. El continuo con sus análisis estructurales y en cuestión de segundos aprendió de la historia y cultura de los diablos, un poco más de ese mundo y otros temas además de los secretos de Rias Gremory.

Era….esclarecedor.

-Estoy en la era de los dioses…..genial…..-Murmuro Emiya dejando suelto el mechón de pelo de Rias y comenzó a acariciarlo con lentitud, su mente ya estaba analizando varios asuntos debido a la reciente información que aprendió como también otra situación en su estado actual.

El es básicamente un alma corpórea; es gracias a la energía mágica y vitalidad de Rias que puede actuar lo más parecido a un Servant que a la vez no es uno pero su estado no era el mejor que se diga porque aunque él era libre de Alaya eso no quiere decir que estaba vivo de nuevo.

Su situación trajo otro punto y es que él es su versión espíritu heroico del trono del héroe, ósea si se seguía la clasificación del sistema del gran grial entonces él tendría las habilidades de las clases que clasificaría ósea de las clase Saber, Archer, Lancer, Caster y Assassin pero a la vez esto era incorrecto. Quiere decir que ya no estaba limitado a las características de una clase como suele suceder cuando se es invocado como un Servant pero como este caso no era un Servant entonces todo su poder estaba al alcance. Por ejemplo cuando era un Servant Archer tenía una buena **Clarividencia** pero no **Continuación de Batalla** , una habilidad que si adquiría si era invocado en la clase Lancer.

¿Cómo es posible que el tenga tal habilidad? El fue un suicida que nunca le intereso sus propias heridas.

En total ahora tiene el nivel de poder que le clasifica para la clase Caster, tiene sus habilidades personales de la clase Archer y puede dominar todas las armas que le permitían clasificar en la clase Assassin, Saber y Lancer. No, era más que eso, como no existía Gaia (o al menos esperaba, como estaba en un mundo que sigue teniendo dioses, nadie asegura que la titán Gaia exista o no) y Alaya significaba que sus creaciones a través del Tracing no son borrados a la brevedad posible.

- _Esto es básicamente la primera magia, Creación de la nada, porque estoy creando algo que a mi único comando yo las hago desaparecer. Ya veo porque la era de los dioses es tan alabado en mi antiguo mundo, yo que soy un Magus de cuarta puede medio tocar una verdadera magia entonces alguien que tiene talento en la taumaturgia se convertiría en un verdadero monstruo…._

Ese pensamiento perturbaba un poco a Emiya.

Imaginar a Rin en ese mundo le traería pesadillas de seguro. Emiya pensó mejor sus análisis y al final concordó que su hipótesis sobre lo poderoso que son sus habilidades era demasiado, después de todo sus habilidades de replicar Nobles fantasmas tienen sus fallos y eso era el nivel de energía mágica que tenia a la mano, con su forma actual el tenia una gran cantidad ya que podría acceder armas místicas mas allá de las usuales que el usa cuando era un Archer como **Kanshou y Bakuya** , **Caladbolg** , **Rho Aias** , **Durendal** y **Hrunting** pero él no sería un verdadero monstruo como pensó inicialmente pero…..

Es porque estaba atascado como un espíritu que no podía avanzar pero si él vivía….

- _Aunque no soy como los otros….yo no deseo el poder….-_ Pensó Emiya mirando el cielo del mundo infernal a través del ventanal de la habitación de Rias, después de que ella se desmayara fue transportada por sus padres a su habitación, Emiya había vuelto en modo astral para no tener que lidiar con la familia con la diabla que le había invocado para así estar cerca de ella y no solo eso sino además estaba paranoico ya que todos ellos no eran humano y el pelirrojo llamado Sirzches le traía de sumo cuidado, tenia tanto poder y su olor no era ni inhumano ni cualquier otra criatura que Emiya se había topado en su larga vida. Era francamente una rareza de la naturaleza.

Porque olía a destrucción encarnada.

El había seguido al grupo hacia la habitación de Rias y ahí volvió a modo normal para poder pensar cuál era su situación. Es entonces que había estado contemplando ese lugar cuando Rias se levanto de su cama aun dormida y se recostó a su lado explicando sus posiciones actuales.

Emiya sabía que tenía que sentirse preocupado, el estaba en el mundo infernal, rodeados de diablos, se debía de suponer que el habría entrado en una jornada de masacre por el bien de la humanidad, como un buen héroe de la justicia debería de actuar, Emiya sabía bien que eso era lo que conlleva al aspirar ese título, sabía bien que si su padre Kiritsugu habría estado en su situación actual habría comenzó ya a desplegar las armas pesadas. Se supone que la situación tiene que suceder así, porque cualquier héroe e incluso cualquier humano haría, pero no ha sucedido Porque…

Al final de todo Emiya no era un humano normal.

Ser un contador guardián le hace eso a cualquiera, había visto tantas barbaridades, tanta depravación, tanta brutalidad y tanta muerte a manos de la humanidad que le ha hecho ver que incluso los demonios más tenebrosos de todos son los mismos humanos. Aun podía recordar las miles de veces que tuvo que matar a una versión alterna de Sakura Matou que se dejo consumir por Angra mainyu y trae la destrucción máxima a toda la tierra. Y esos eran las cosas más suaves que había visto.

Esta chica, esta diabla, apestaba a inocencia e incluso si ella encarna a la codicia, lo único que ella codiciaba era una gran nobleza y un esposo que le quisiera por quién era. Eso tenía que ser una broma, que una diabla puede ser más humana que los peores y depravados seres de la raza humana tienen que ser algo para reírse y es por ella que él no ha dejado aquel lugar. Además la necesitaba de todos modos, es su energía que le mantiene pegado a ese mundo, el no está vivo y si no hacia algo el seguiría siendo a los ojos de los demás un fantasma que solo pasa a tener un cuerpo solido.

Y sabiendo gracias a los recuerdos vistos de Rias que había una sola forma.

-¿Qué es peor: servirle a una consciencia masiva despiadada o a una chica que solo quiere vivir un cuento de hada?...una vez más, si Rin estuviera aquí de seguro se estaría riendo…-Sabiendo que literalmente le estaba vendiendo el alma al diablo, Emiya Shirou tomo a Rias y la llevo a la pelirroja a su cama, el con cuidado la dejar caer y gira en si mismo hacia el pequeño escritorio de Rias en donde descansaba un conjunto de piezas de ajedrez.

El toco con sus dedos aquellas Evil Pieces y al poco tiempo encontró quienes reaccionaban mejor con él: el obispo mutante y la reina. Era lógico en verdad, Emiya Shirou no era alguien normal ya que él es capaz de recrear las armas legendarias de antiguos héroes e incluso él fue el contador perfecto del mismo rey de los héroes, Gilgamesh.

Sus debilidades eran sus limitaciones físicas y su nivel pobre de circuitos mágicos, si él habría tenido ya sea al menos una educación adecuada en su infancia entonces él habría sido una fuerza a tener en cuenta y eso se reflejaba en su estado como un Servant ya que con sus limitadas habilidades nunca le hicieron adecuado para hacerle frente a Gilgamesh, a diferencias de sus otras versiones alternativa que han sido capaz de herir e incluso derrotar al rey de Uruk.

Con eso en mente se puede cual grande era su potencial. Emiya Shirou frunció el ceño por un tiempo antes de gemir frustrado maldiciendo una vez más su propia manía de hacer sentir a otros mejor mientras tomaba la pieza de Reina y la ponía en el pecho. Sabía bien que su masculinidad iba a ser puesta en dudar por esto. Era mejor dejar la pieza mutante para otro. El sostuvo la pieza en su pecho y por un momento repensó en su decisión antes de soltar un suspiro y aceptar esta decisión que sin dudar va a cambiar su vida para siempre.

Otra vez.

-Por la presente, yo Emiya Shirou, acepto ser Reina de Rias Gremory….me levantare como su siervo, que así sea….-Con eso dicho la pieza de reina se hundió en el cuerpo de Emiya, este no sintió nada al principio antes de que un dolor intenso recorriera en su ser y cayera al suelo convulsionando fuertemente, sabía bien, sabía bien que él estaba cambiando.

El comenzó a gritar fuertemente, incluso con su resistencia al dolor lo que le estaba pasando era más allá de lo que cualquiera podría soportar y fue por pura fuerza de voluntad que logro cerrar la boca y apretar los dientes gimiendo de dolor. La Evil piece estaba dándole lo que él no tenía: vida. Vida como un diablo pero vida al final de todo. Por lo tanto su cuerpo espiritual estaba transformándose a uno solido, a uno vivo y por ello estaba experimentando tanto dolor.

Aun en su bruma de dolor Emiya pudo ver que él no estaba solo sino en cambio se encontraba aquel tipo joven pelirrojo que apestaba a destrucción encarnada no-diabla junto a una mujer peliplateada que apestaba a hielo y un tipo de cabello verde que apestaba a números (Tan raro como sonaba) y otra encarnación no-diabla que le hablaban con sorpresa, urgencia y análisis.

Al poco tiempo Emiya cayó desmayado.

* * *

 **Varios días después.**

-¡Shirou! Termine de hacer mis tareas, ahora tengo tiempo para pasarla contigo ¿no es genial?

-Tch, deja de llamarme así, es molesto.

-Ah pero si es un nombre tan lindo, después de todo es el nombre de mi querido héroe.

-Y es por este tipos de comentarios que tu hermano se la pasa lanzándome miradas extrañas. Acusándome sin razón alguna.

-Nah, solamente esta celoso que tengo mi propio amado héroe.

-….Si….digamos que si….-Emiya Shirou, Ex espíritu heroico Emiya, Ex Contador Guardián miro de reojo con un ojo temblando como el súper diablo pelirrojo oculto detrás de la puerta de la habitación que a la vez le lanzaba una mirada de reproche y celos. Shirou contuvo las ganas de pegarse la frente a tales bobas aunque tampoco es que haya sido posible considerando que tenia a Rias abrazándolo como si de su peluche fuera.

Como Emiya o ahora reconocido como Shirou había deducido el uso de la Evil piece le devolvió la vida pero trajo efectos secundarios tantos buenas como malas: su apariencia era diferente, básicamente una fusión de su apariencia adulta con la de su adolescencia, aun poseía el pelo blanco pero su piel era pálida y uno de sus ojos era dorado mientras que el otro era gris además parecía que estaba alrededor de los catorce años. Ahora estaba más o menos en la misma edad que su nueva maestra….rey…..eh, no importa, la misma edad de Rias.

Los malos efectos secundarios no era tan terribles sino como estaba vivo los poderes que se gana como un espíritu heroico se han perdido aunque los mas naturales se mantiene, por ejemplo: como se había dicho que el poseía **Continuación de batalla** que le permitia combatir incluso si perdía un brazo pues la habilidad se volvió algo lógico, es decir no es un poder sino simplemente el hecho que él puede ignorar el dolor y seguir luchando es la contraparte de Continuación de batalla, otras habilidades no naturales como **Resistencia a la magia** o **Creación de territorio** que vienen de las clases Saber y Caster respectivamente ya no son disponible porque ahora era una persona realmente viva.

Como también ya no está regido a las leyes de las estadísticas de un Servant, ósea que como era un ser vivo ahora tiene limitaciones que un espíritu heroico no poseen como el cansancio, el hambre, la necesidad de sueño, el desgaste y falta de regeneración. Shirou no estaba molesto por esto porque francamente no perdió casi nada ya que todas sus habilidades provienen de su Tracing y su Prana, si hubiera sido otro espíritu heroico como Heracles o Sasaki Kojirou o Arjuna habrían perdido cualquier posibles Noble Fantasmas y mucho mas.

Le había tomado dos días para despertarse y darse cuenta de su nueva apariencia antes de que fuera abordado por una llorosa Rias que no dejo de abrazarle, mimarle y llamarle su héroe sin cesar, al principio Shirou se pregunto cuál era el agite de la joven diabla hasta que ella misma le confesó algo impactante del porque actuaba así.

- _Vi tu vida en sueños….-_ Eso era toda la respuesta que necesitaba. Puede haber sido algo no natural su invocación a ese mundo pero por un momento Shirou fue familiar de Rias, casi un Servant de hecho y eso ocasiono que la unión que tenían le permitiera a ella ver el pasado de Emiya Shirou.

El ahora diablo reina suspiro de alivio cuando supo que ella solo vio toda su vida como un humano y un pequeño pedazo del comienzo de su trabajo como Contador Guardián porque él incluso sabia que los tormentos que él tuvo que pasar era demasiado incluso para lo que era un diablo. En especial una tan inocente y joven como Rias.

El aun se encontraba en cama porque seguía cansado de su renacimiento, también había recibido visitas de los cuatros Maou y aun cuando se negó al principio Shirou no tuvo de otra más que explicar todo lo que podía sobre su mundo de origen y cómo fue que termino como reina de la nobleza de Rias.

El interrogatorio fue tedioso.

Decir que Ajuka, Falbium, Serafall y Sirzches se sorprendieron es quedarse corto, el montón de horror y extrañeza de la realidad Nasuverse era demasiado incluso para los líderes de la especie diablo, saber seres como los apóstoles muertos y Aristóteles si que les hizo estremecerse del miedo, posteriormente con un par de días de observaciones los cuatros Maou concordaron que Shirou era de confianza aunque seguía siendo vigilado hasta nuevo aviso.

Bueno, Sirzches estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en ello.

- _Deja de mirar, joder….-_ Pensó Shirou lanzándole una mirada a Sirzches que agitaba su puño celoso sobre el hecho que Shirou tan fácilmente haya ganado el cariño y apego de Rias. Ver al súper diablo comportarse como niño hizo que el ojo derecho de Shirou temblara. Rias siguió acariciándose sobre Shirou mostrando su apego a su reina.

-Oh estoy tan feliz tenerte como mi reina, se que eres muy fuerte e incluso eres más fuerte que cualquiera de los miembros de la nobleza de Sona, Riser y Seekvaira. Incluso quizás también el de Sairaorg. Es de verdad genial.

-Mm, no es que importe.

-Oh claro que si ¡cuando hayamos llegado a la edad adulta podremos entrar a los Rating Games y ser los mejores! ¡Hahahaha será genial!

 **-** Rias, sabiendo mis poderes te está haciendo muy **codiciosa** , no dejes que esto te domine, contrólate Rias…..-Le reprendió Shirou con frialdad a Rias que se tenso por un momento antes de asentir tímida. Su reina estaba en lo correcto, tenía que ver que su codicia no le abruma, sería una vergüenza considerando lo joven que era. Shirou soltó un suspiro para después darle un mimo en el pelo carmesí de la chica que hizo que sonriera suavemente.

-Aun me sorprende que sepas tanto de la sociedad diablos sin que nadie te haya dicho nada. Ese hechizo tuvo análisis estructural es muy útil.

-En mi mundo es un hechizo casi inútil y básico. Yo lo mejore.

-…..espero que no hayas visto alguna cosa vergonzo—

-No le diré a nadie sobre tu fetiche con la cultura japonesa. Además de tus carteles de Ulquiorra Cifer desnudo que guarda bajo tu cama.

-¡SHIROU! ¡NOOOO! ¡NADIE TENIA QUE SABER ESO!-Gimió avergonzada Rias de los carteles que se consiguió por vía internet, era su secreto mas privado y Shirou al parecer sabia de él. Si, un efecto secundario del uso de Análisis estructural para saber del pasado de Rias era que Shirou aprendió cosas que nunca debió de aprender de otra persona.

Como su amor por los carteles de personajes masculinos desnudos.

Dios, necesitaba un trago.

-¡Auch!

-¿pensaste en el dios de la biblia, cierto? Como sabes, no puedes hacer eso o sino seguirás recibiendo mas y mas dolores de cabeza, Shirou.

-Ni que me lo digas….y deja de llamarse así, es molesto

-Pero ese es tu nombre.

-Como sea.

-…..Eres muy gruñón….pero eres mi gruñón…..-Lo ultimo lo susurro Rias sonriéndole afectuosamente a Shirou que hizo una mueca pero sus ojos se ablandaron mirando a un lado. La afectuosidad tan repentina de Rias es que ella sabía lo noble, desinteresado, tonto y amable que fue una vez el que es ahora su reina, sabía bien los males que tuvo que hacer frente y los horrores que tuvo que soportar.

El estaba tan dañado.

Rias como cualquier Gremory sentía la compulsiva ansia de sanar el mal de cualquiera de sus seres queridos y ahora ella consideraba a Shirou como su mano derecha y familia, ella velaría por él, por ello le daría todo el amor y cariño que podía dar. Porque al final de todo el era su héroe. E interiormente ella sonrió, una sonrisa que demostraba su ascendencia diabla, su afinidad a la **codicia** , que no era solo la piedad, el cariño, respeto y anhelo que sentía hacia Shirou que le hacía actuar así con él, sino era el poder y el potencial que la tenia.

El poder que le ayudara a ella liberarse de su matrimonio arreglado.

El poder de permitirle cumplir con sus sueños.

El poder que ella jamás habría imaginado.

El poder que ella se saciara sin parar.

- _Si….porque sé que con él, ese poder será usado para mi bien….-_ Pensó Rias con una sonrisa aun mas grande pensando en las posibilidades que Shirou le podía dar, el diablo con el poder de invocar armas legendarias sin límites, básicamente un diablo con el poder de lo mejor de la humanidad.

Y no solo era eso sino que Shirou era la prueba que el ritual de invocación de hecho surtió efecto así que podía hacerlo de nuevo y son las probabilidades que tenia a Rias llena de alegría pura. Y aun con los peligros o posibles problemas ella hará de nuevo aquel ritual porque ella lo deseaba. Ni más ni menos.

-…. _después de todo soy una diabla de_ **codicia** _, me encanta conseguir mas ¿no es eso algo normal para mí?_

* * *

 **Un mes después.**

-Creo que esto es una mala idea, Rias.

-Tonto, funciono contigo ¿no? Creo que esta vez pueda llamar a nuevos miembros para mi nobleza además si no funciona, pues te tengo ¡eres fuerte!

-Aun así los siervos de tu hermano me dieron una paliza, no soy tan fuerte.

-Pero fuiste capaz de darles heridas, eso es algo, nadie puede decir lo mismo.

-Tuve que usar m—Espera, me estoy perdiendo el punto, Rias de verdad creo que no debemos de seguir con esto. Mi invocación fue ayudada por el viejo Zelretch, no creo que funcione de nuevo.

-Patrañas, tengo fe que esto resulte, además ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

-Nunca me gusto esa pregunta, siempre trae problemas.

-Bah, estas exagerando….-Respondió Rias con una pequeña sonrisa terminando el mismo circulo que uso ya hace mes y medio para invocar a su reina, esta vez tenía la intención de llamar otros héroes que quizás podrían ser parte de su nobleza. Aun con tener a Shirou en su nobleza no logro convencer a sus padres permitirle ir al mundo humano.

Por ello había pedido a Shirou retar a su hermano a una pelea.

Shirou puede ser un diablo de clase baja pero él era tan o más fuerte que uno de clase alta, todas las espadas que pudo invocar y sus habilidades eran de terror y más cuando había incluido a su galería las espadas demoniacas de los miembros de la nobleza de Sirzches, Beowulf y Souji Okita. Decir que se sorprendieron era decir poco cuando Shirou desplego **Hrunting, Jotunnsax** y **Naegling** que eran de hechos las espadas mitológicas del original Beowulf como también recreo la katana Kiku-Ichimonji **Norimune** de Souji Okita replicando igual el estilo de espada de Souji sorprendiendo aun mas a los dos guerreros.

La batalla fue corta pero intensa, Shirou desplego con maestría sus armas llamadas Nobles Fantasmas mostrando una variedad aterradoras de armamento legendario mientras los diablos de clase suprema combatían usando solamente su maestría física hasta que el duelo termino con la obvia derrota de Shirou pero que haya herido aunque sea un poco a los dos miembros de los diez espadachines más fuerte de todo el mundo infernal demostraba el talento y poder que poseía.

Eso no quiere decir que los padres de Rias permitieron que su hija fuera al mundo humano pero Rias tenía la esperanza que si tuviera más miembros en su nobleza entonces su petición podría ser permitida e iría al mundo a entrenar con su nobleza y reclutar mas personas para así después desafiar a Riser por su libertad del matrimonio arreglado.

Es por esto último que Shirou realmente no estaba tratando de detenerla.

-…..Bien, espero que esto nos muerda nuestro traseros….-Farfullo Shirou poniendo los cristales llenos de energía mágica o Mana que él y Rias había recaudado durante toda una semana para este ritual ya que no sería uno sino varios espíritus heroicos que serian llamados a la vez. Shirou hizo prometer a Rias que esta vez seria la última vez que haría uso de esto porque sinceramente era bastante peligroso jugar con Alaya.

-Vale, vale, terminemos con esto y seguiremos hacia adelante…..-Murmuro Rias arreglando los últimos detalles del circulo antes detenerse, reviso los materiales y la hora del día antes de posicionarse junto con su reina que soltó un suspiro de molestia para después ambos alzar la mano y dejar suelta su mana para el inicio del ritual.

¡Fooooosssshhhh!

Recitando el canto al mismo tiempo ambos diablos observaron como el circulo de invocación brillaba mas y mas, Shirou habría aprendido en su tiempo como héroe anónimo cuando estaba vivo en su viejo mundo sobre rituales, almacenamiento de mana y exclamaciones de Arias que le ayudaron mucho en grandes batallas, por lo tanto por ello ayudo a Rias a llamar a nuevos espíritus heroicos a este mundo pero por mientras el circulo de invocación chupaba todo el mana de los cristales como también de la propia energía de Shirou y Rias sucedió algo fuera de lo normal.

No, más bien sucedió lo que Shirou sospechaba que iba a suceder.

Maldita sea su suerte.

¡FOSSSH-CRACK!

 _-¡Oh no! ¡Sabia que esto iba a suceder!-_ Pensó furioso Shirou observando cómo rayos surgían desde el circulo de invocación y como el aire mismo se doblegaba de una manera extraña. Shirou no le dio importancia a todo eso sino que rápidamente tomo a Rias y usando refuerzo salió rápidamente de ahí sintiendo que algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

Y de hecho era aunque él no lo sabía.

Porque era de confiados y tontos creer que un simple ritual podría romper las barreras dimensionales para entrar en contacto con una zona fuera del espacio-tiempo, lo que Zelretch había hecho era darle a Rias los diagramas y pasos para hacer un circulo de invocación que le conectaba de un modo espiritualmente y así permitirle al Apóstol muerto usar su segunda verdadera mágica, **Caleidoscopio** , para abrir una brecha en el trono de los héroes para sacar a un espíritu heroico con afinidad a Rias y poniéndolo en la dimensión en donde vive Rias.

Básicamente el ritual era como una puerta o un faro que Zelretch usa para meter a un espíritu heroico.

¿Por qué Zelretch lo ha hecho?

¿Aburrimiento?

¿Altruismo?

¿Entretenimiento?

¿Prueba?

Ya sea cual sea la razón eso no cambiaba el hecho que fue Zelretch que Emiya Shirou termino con un nuevo siervo para Rias Gremory. Lo que sucedía en ese momento era la acción de Alaya, si bien la consciencia colectiva de la humanidad no le importaba la pérdida de uno de sus Contadores Guardianes eso no quiere decir que actuara en contra en un segundo intento pero Zelretch ya había hecho contramedidas y al final de todo Rias logro llamar a nuevos espíritus heroicos a su dimensión de origen pero también trajo efectos secundarios.

Como tal por un momento se abrieron una gran cantidad de brechas dimensionales en otras realidades alternativas, algunos era parecidas al mundo actual y otros provenían del Nasuverse aunque por suerte estas brechas no se abrieron exactamente en el mundo infernal sino en todos los mundos de esa dimensión.

La cosa se va a poner feo.

¡BOOOOOOMMMMM!

-¡Rayos!...-Gruño Shirou recreando con su Prana un escudo gigante Noble fantasma sin nombre que le cubrió a él y a Rias. La chica diabla dio un suspiro sintiendo que una cuarta parte de su energía mágica fue drenada pero no era tan grave como lo fue cuando invoco a Shirou. El diablo reina deshizo el escudo y poniéndose de pie junto a Rias se movieron hacia el punto en donde estuvo el circulo de invocación y donde ocurrió la explosión.

Ahí fue cuando las vieron.

-¿Medusa? ¡¿Arturia?!-Susurro Shirou en shock viendo a dos mujeres de rodillas notablemente agotadas o sin fuerza, una de ellas era una hermosa mujer madura de cabello morado y la otra era una joven mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verde pálido. Shirou pudo reconocer que una de ellas era la Rider de la quinta guerra del grial y la otra era Arturia, su antigua Servant de la clase Saber.

-Espera Shirou….se ven diferentes….-Señalo rápidamente Rias ya que ella misma vio los recuerdos de Shirou por lo que al escucharlo pudo reconocer también a aquellas mujeres y también tomar en cuenta las notables diferencias. Shirou también lo noto y parpadeo por varias razones.

La que se parecía Arturia era el caso más notable ya que aunque tenía la misma forma de su rostro, pelo rubio y ojos verdes se podía notar las diferencias obvias que decían que definitivamente esa no era Arturia, para empezar tenía una armadura gris, plateado rojos que lucía seriamente amenazante aunque podía ver un casco de grandes cuernos en el suelo, Shirou supuso que ella se lo quito, la diferencia más grande de esta chica con Arturia era sus ojos, estos ardían de poder, odio e ira.

Fue Medusa el cambio más grande, ella seguía siendo hermosa, exótica y sensual pero se veía más amenazante, quizás sea por los dientes filosos y su cabello era más salvaje, su ropa no era el traje negro que Shirou había visto en las incontables guerras del grial que había participado, sino era una toga semi-rota estilo griego, ella estaba descalza pero sus pies se mostraban con marcas de escamas de serpientes como también sus manos se veían mas salvajes. En total se veía diferente a Medusa.

Pero a la vez se veía correctamente bien.

-Ah ya veo….es porque se invoco a su forma pura de espíritu heroico….-Murmuro Shirou llegando a la conclusión lógica. Medusa y la otra chica no fueron invocadas en las clases Servants sino en su estado puro, por lo tanto en la forma en que verdad son y son definidas en sus leyendas y como Medusa es un anti-héroe entrando a un villano se mostraba en su apariencia su epíteto como la Gorgona más famosa.

Como también en su forma más completa y fuerte.

- _No es como vaya a ser de ayuda…-_ Porque al igual que él estas dos mujeres son fantasmas que pueden volverse en forma física pero no pueden acceder todos sus vastos poderes como Espíritus heroicos e incluso cuando, si es que sucede, se vuelvan diablos renacidos por Rias perderán muchos de sus poderes y Nobles fantasmas porque dejaran de ser Espíritus heroicos.

Fue entonces que la rubia caballero hablo.

-¡OYE TU! ¡PALETO TARADO! ¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?!-Grito con ira la chica parecida a Arturia y si no fuera porque no tenía la energía de seguro se habría levantado y habría comenzado a golpear salvajemente a Shirou, el mencionado en cambio parpadeo y observo mejor a la chica rubia y al notar el odio en sus ojos supo entonces quien era.

-Mordred…..tu eres Mordred Pendragon….-Afirmo Shirou frunciendo un poco el ceño causando que la expresión de ira de la joven se calmara aunque sea un poco y llamara la atención de Medusa y Rias. No era para menos el saber que aquella chica fue la que asesino al gran Rey Arturo. Shirou soltó un suspiro antes de dar unos pasos hacia adelante siendo seguido por una nerviosa Rias-…..déjame que me presente, mi nombre es Emiya Shirou y aquí a mi lado es Rias Gremory, se que tienen dudas sobre cómo están fuera del trono de los héroes y como es que están vivas ¿es correcto, Mordred, Medusa?

-…Seria apreciado…..-Solo se limito a decir Medusa aunque Shirou sabía que ella estaba sorprendida que ninguno de los presentes estaban aterrorizados o asqueado con su identidad, después de todo si se es técnico Medusa era el monstruo más famoso del mundo así que se entiende su aprensión pero Shirou sabía que la Gorgona entenderá porque ellos no estaban afectados con su identidad, después de todos ellos eran diablos.

Shirou observo como Rias alegremente se presento a ambas mujeres para después explicarle en donde estaban y porque fueron invocados, el diablo reina frunció el ceño observando a la lejanía, definitivamente iba a quemar el libro de invocación de Rias para evitar que algo así ocurra, fue por pura suerte que esa explosión no les haya matado adema sus instintos le decían que quizás sea la última vez que se llame a espíritus heroicos.

Era mejor no tentar la suerte con Alaya.

* * *

 **Un par de semanas después.**

 **En otra parte:**

 **En el bosque de los familiares.**

Shirou y Rias no lo notaron pero su acción trajo unas que otras consecuencias. Ya sea buena o mala está por verse. En una de las muchas brechas que se abrieron en todos los mundos una en específico apareció en lo más profundo del bosque de los familiares en el mundo infernal y de esta cayeron tres personas al suelo, la brecha se cerró rápidamente como se esperaría y las personas al salir de ella se levantaron adoloridos por diversas razones.

El primero de ellos era un joven de cabello rosa con un mechón de pelo blanco vistiendo una armadura negra con una capa blanca, si no fuera porque se notaba la manzana de Adán en su garganta básicamente haría a cualquier pensar que era una chica, junto a él era una mujer alta de cabello castaño rojizo con un cuerno de metal en su frente, estaba vestida con un traje blanco de novia y en una de sus manos sostenía una gran mazo de hierro y finalmente siendo sostenido entre ellos dos era un joven de cabello gris con un vestido de fino de color negro con blanco, el estaba respirando con dificultad y era quien peor se encontraba entre los tres.

-Uff…. ¿Dónde….estamos….?-Murmuro el joven afeminado sosteniendo a su mejor amigo mirando a la mujer del mazo que negó con un gemido de confusión, era compresible del porque estaban confundidos, estaban escapando de la zona cero de la explosión del clímax de la gran guerra del grial en Rumania cuando terminaron cayendo en un especie de brecha y bueno, como podían ver, ahora se encontraban en un bosque extraño.

-Tenemos….que…movernos…-Mascullo la única mujer del grupo, ella era un Berserker así que comúnmente no podía articular bien las palabras pero durante los sucesos de la gran guerra recupero el poder del habla aunque había perdido fuerza por ello. La mujer miro al chico de cabello rosa-….Astolfo… Tenemos que descansar…Sieg se encuentra en mal estado.

-Ugh….lo sé, maldición….ugh, definitivamente Karna fue un verdadero monstruo…..-Hablo entre dientes el llamado Astolfo o el que fue conocido como Rider de negro durante la gran guerra del grial recordando la intensa batalla entre el conocido como Lancer de rojo o más bien el dios del dios del sol, Karna contra el homúnculo renacido llamado Sieg que uso el poder del gran Siegfried, el caballero dragon ensangrentado.

-….ugh….chicos…..ugh….no se…..uf coff…..preocupen…..-Murmuro Sieg adolorido siendo cargado por los dos Servants, sus heridas no eran visibles sino internas ya que el tuvo que usar energía en exceso para combatir y derrotar al poderoso Karna e incluso después tuvo que hacerle frente a Kotomine Shirou, que siga consciente es un milagro. La mujer del mazo que respondía con el nombre de Berserker de negro murmuro hacia el joven.

-Calma…

-…ugh…..escucha a Franky….ella sabe mejor….-Dijo Astolfo con una sonrisa que hizo que Sieg igual sonriera aunque seguía muy cansado. Berserker de negro o conocida en vida como El monstruo de Frankestein no digo nada antes las palabras de sus acompañantes sino en cambio se limito a caminar.

Poco después llegaron a un gran árbol en donde Astolfo y Berserker dejaron a Sieg en el suelo apoyándose en el árbol, Astolfo también cayó al suelo dándose un respiro debido al cansancio y heridas que tenia, el tuvo que lidiar con Assassin de rojo para después hacerle frente a un poderoso ataque de Karna y de milagro sobrevivió a ello pero estaba malherido. Berserker no había recibido tantas heridas por lo que no se molesto en tomar asiento y se posiciono frente a sus amigos con su mazo a la mano lista para pelear contra lo que sea.

-….descansen…tendremos que movernos…eventualmente….-Hablo suavemente Berserker mirando con ojos fríos a su alrededor tomando nota la anormalidad de ese bosque. Astolfo asintió a la orden de Berserker tomando en cuenta la misma conclusión de la mujer, el miro a su amigo Sieg ya dormitar y decidió que el también necesitaba un poco de descanso por lo que se acostó en el suelo y cerró los ojos, Berserker tomo nota de ello pero no dijo nada.

Solamente se limito a mantener la guardia aunque sin darse cuenta que en la copa de un árbol lejano había un especie de pájaro mágico ya que tenia cuatros alas y su presencia era minúscula e indetectable, alrededor del cuello de aquel pájaro era un collar con una pequeña cámara que miraba a aquellas tres personas.

* * *

 **En otra parte:**

 **Base secreta.**

 **Mundo humano.**

-Sera mejor a ir a investigar esto…..-Hablo un joven de pelo negro y gafas vistiendo un Gakuran negro con traje de mago encima que observaba la imagen de tres personas desconocidas a través de una pantalla mágica, la imagen estaba siendo filmada directamente de uno de los muchos pájaros mágico espías que de hecho son familiares de él joven. El era Georg, descendiente de Johann Georg Fausto y el usuario actual del Longinus **Dimension Lost**.

Sus pájaros espías han sido puesto cuanto lugar puedas como el inframundo griego, la tierra youkai en Tokio, Asgard, Avalon, el mundo infernal, Yomi, el vaticano y muchos otros lugares más en donde Georg espía a los que serán sus futuros enemigos como también para espiar posibles objetivos para ser eliminados o simplemente espiar hechicería de gran alcance. En total sus pájaros espías tenían muy buenos usos.

Georg era actualmente un miembro de consejos de Magos de toda la Asociación de Magos pero eso era una tapadera por el momento antes de que la Facción Hero gana más simpatizantes, actualmente su líder CaoCao se había ido junto con Jeanne y Heracles para reclutar al parecer el usuario del Longinus **Annihilation Maker** tratándose de un niño llamado Leonardo que se cree es descendiente de Leonardo Da Vinci aunque Georg dudara que al final no importaba porque sinceramente Da Vinci no fue un héroe pero s la información era correcta tendría a alguien muy fuerte para su organización.

Ahora mismo unos de sus pájaros espías habían detectado la aparición de tres personas de gran alcance según podía ver con sus hechizos de análisis, sus auras y presencia definitivamente los hacía personas adecuadas para la Facción Hero. Usualmente el que se encargaba de los reclutamientos era CaoCao pero él estaba ocupado en el momento por lo que tenía que ir alguien más.

Por lo tanto Georg decidió ir.

-Siegfried, Icarus, Hassan acérquense a la sala de Transporte. Tenemos una misión que cumplir-Ordeno Georg activando un hechizo de comunicación a larga distancia y sin esperar respuesta el cuelga para después salir de la sala de espionaje y observación para dirigirse hacia la sala de transporte o básicamente la sala en donde se usan el circulo de teletransportacion para la movilidad de la Facción Hero, gracias a la prodigiosa habilidad de Georg el mencionado circulo era de la mejor clase que le permitia incluso entrar ilegalmente en territorios de otras facciones, explicando cómo tenía sus pájaros espías en aquellos territorios.

Al entrar la sala encontró a quienes había llamado, el primero era un joven alto de cabello blanco sosteniendo básicamente seis espadas, ese era Siegfried, descendiente del héroe Matadragones Sigurd, ex exorcista y paladín conocido como **Chaos Edge** como también usuario del Sacred Gear **Twice Critical** y poseedor de seis espadas demoniacas de gran alcance: **Balmung, Nothung, Ridill, Hrotti, Tyrfing y Dainsleif** , el poseía también la espada **Gram** pero esa espada ocasionaba graves daños a la salud de Siegfried por lo que CaoCao no tuvo que otra más que sellarla y prohibirle a Siegfried usarla.

Otro de los presentes era un hombre ya cerca de los dieciocho años de cabello gris y ojos amarrillos, el era Icarus, descendientes del personaje griego Icarus creador y usuario del Sacred Gear **Dreamlike Curse** que le permite la creación de ilusiones y engañar la percepción del enemigo, básicamente un Sacred Gear de ilusiones de gran alcance que podría engañar hasta seres de clase suprema, desgraciadamente tenía una falla y es que aun cuando Icarus haya alcanzado el Balance Breaker, el tiene problemas emocionales que afecta profundamente lo eficaz que puede ser su Sacred Gear.

CaoCao cree que si Icarus pierde una pelea notable podría hacer que el perdiera su Balance Breaker lo que sería algo inaudito porque es casi imposible perder un balance Breaker ya alcanzado. Por lo tanto es por ello que aun con su talento en la magia de tierra y su agudo sentido táctico que Icarus sigue siendo un miembro de rango inferior en la Facción Hero por la posible bomba de tiempo que sea. Esta vez Georg le dará una oportunidad porque si falla se asegurara de quitarle su Sacred Gear y dárselo a alguien que en verdad se lo merezca.

Finalmente el último era un joven de piel morena y cabello morado que sostenía una máscara de calavera a la mano, ese era Hassan, descendiente de Hassan-i-Sabbad el fundador de la secta de los asesinos Hashshashin, poseedor del Sacred Gear **Night Reflection**. A diferencia de los otros presentes Hassan básicamente era un novato que solo se había unido a la facción Hero hace un año pero había demostrado determinación y ambición en ser uno de los mejores al haber cumplido muchas misiones de asesinatos en corto tiempo, quizás fue gracias a su herencia del viejo de la montaña que fundó la secta de asesinos.

-Buenos, señores, se preguntaran ¿porque los he traído aquí? Simple, tenemos una misión propia. Con CaoCao en su propia misión no tengo a nadie cerca para esta misión en especial, esta sucederá en el bosque de los familiares en el mundo infernal por lo que la discreción, espionaje y disimulo es necesario para esto ¿alguna pregunta?

-Solo una y sé que hablo por todos que ¿Cuándo salimos, Georg?-Inquirió Siegfried con una suave sonrisa siendo copiado de inmediato por Hassan e Icarus, ellos se veían como héroes así que no podían negarse a una misión así sin más por lo que aceptaron de una vez para así no perder el tiempo. Georg agradeció esa cualidad porque igual no debían de perder el tiempo.

-A la brevedad posible, tenemos gente que conocer….-Con eso dicho Georg activo el circulo de teletransportacion y así los cuatros humanos desaparecieron con la intención de cumplir su misión.

Sin saber que sus expectativas no serán las esperadas.

* * *

 **En el bosque de los familiares.**

Él maldigo con molestia observando la cueva vacía que supuestamente tenía que tener alguien dentro. Genial, Tiamat estaba ocupada con Ajuka de nuevo, olvidando que el ya le había avisado que iba a ir hoy. De verdad a él le molestaba que Tiamat tenga que ser árbitro de los estúpidos rating Games de los diablos porque hacía que fuera difícil de encontrarla cuando más le necesitaba. Tendrá que esperar otro momento para tener su reunión.

-De verdad que puedes ser una perra, Tiamat, Tch, si no fuera porque eres la reina dragon mas fuerte no aceptaría estas clases de ofensas…..-Un gran dragon en dos patas de color aguamarina con grandes cuernos aterradores de color rojo se cruzaba de brazos bufando molesto. Él era el **Ocean Pride Dragon,** Rahab. Y su misión en aquel lugar era para discutir con Tiamat sobre el destino de los reyes dragones.

Rahab era hermano jurado con Tannin por lo tanto el estaba en su mismo nivel…..cuando Tannin aun era un dragon pero ahora como un diablo era más fuerte, Rahab respetaba tanto a Tannin que decidió en su honor ser tan fuerte como él y adquirir su posición como el sexto rey dragon así que después de un par de siglos de continuo entrenamiento alcanzo un nivel de poder de clase suprema así que él ha estado buscando a los otros reyes dragones para así adquirir el titulo como el nuevo rey dragon.

No era el único sino también había otros dragones que deseaban el título de rey dragon: la **Fury Heart dragon** Kiyohime, el **Poison dragon** Xiangliu, el **Mountain dragon** Vala, El **Spirit Rain dragon** Shenlong y la **Sky Blade dragon** Sybaris habían estando pidiendo que se le diera el titulo de reyes dragones porque ellos estaban aun activos y eran muy fuertes, los reyes actuales….dejaban mucho que desear: Misgardmor se la pasaba durmiendo, Vritra ni siquiera estaba realmente vivo, Tiamat estaba metida en asuntos de diablos, nadie sabía nada de Fafnir y Yulong era muy joven para la posición. Todos ellos concordaban que tenía que hacerse cambios.

Muchos verían que ellos estaban en lo correcto.

Lastimosamente Tiamat no le estaba prestando atención y eso causaba mucho enojo a Rahab que ha tenido la delicadeza y respeto para no ir a lo loco y hablar con Tiamat sobre las posiciones de los reyes dragones con calma. Pero parecía que no será en este caso.

Repentinamente Rahab detecta un olor repulsivo en la zona.

-… ¿Qué es esto?...este aroma es…. ¿la sangre de Fafnir? No….no es eso…. ¿Dragon Slayer? ¿Qué hace una esencia Matadragones en este bosque cuando todos saben que es territorio de Tiamat?...-Rahab murmuro con sospecha, Tiamat no solo era una dragon de clase Satans como también una reina dragon sino también una diosa, más en concreto del caos y mar, asociada una vez con la antigua facción sumeria. Enfrentarse a Tiamat era suicidio. Así que le traía curiosidad y sospecha a Rahab del porque exactamente había esencia dragon Slayer en la zona.

Solo había una opción para elegir.

-No hay de otra más que saber que sucede…-Y con eso dicho el dragon salió volando para buscar la causa de su malestar. El asunto con Tiamat puede esperar, algo le ha llamado la atención y no tenía otra cosa que hacer más para ver de qué se trataba. Así con una sonrisa depredadora Rahab siguió con el vuelo hacia la ubicación de donde proviene ese olor.

Y sin saberlo meterse en una batalla sin cuartel.

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **Y aquí esta, el encuentro de Shirou con Rias después con Mordred y medusa, en el próximo se verá más de la relación entre ellos, también se sabrá más los diferentes que son Mordred y Medusa con algunos temas. Después tendremos la batalla en el bosque de los familiares, hahahaha, de seguro no lo esperaban.**

 **La razón del porque nerón no fue incluido al fic fue su relación con la marca de la bestia en su historia original, pensé que podría causar ya sea una nueva saga o un problema, por lo que decidí que mejor no la incluiría además con su aptitud no creo que aceptaría doblegarse a Rias. Debido a esto a las personas que esperaban la participación de Nerón en este fic dejare que voten por cualquier Servant canon aunque espero una explicación del por qué.**

 **Sobre los personajes Hassan e Icarus, técnicamente son OCs cierto pero hay dos personajes sin nombres pertenecientes de Facción Hero que han tenido relevancia aun cuando no tienen nombre, uno peleo dos veces contra Issei y alcanzo el Balance Breaker mientras otro igual tuvo uno y encerró a Rias en una sala de ilusiones con su Balance Breaker, así que por ello decidí darles nombres e historias, decidí usar los nombres conocidos de personajes mitológicos que sean reconocidos por el público, también que no sean tan fuertes pero que si son notables. En fin, cree los OCs perfectos, ustedes ¿Qué piensan?**

 **Así que si, quien conozca la serie Fate Apocrypha podrán reconocer a Sieg, pues si, el estará en la nobleza de Rias, después de todo el es la clave de la siguiente saga. Sobre las espadas que se han mencionado en este capítulo como Hrotti o Ridill son espadas mitológicas reales que fueron poseídas por el original Siegfried.**

* * *

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

 **Planeo quizás hace una versión diferentes de este fic con dos series, una con Naruto y otra con Fairy tail aunque las cosas puedan cambiar:**

 **En la cual Rias no obtiene nadie del canon en su nobleza y en su afán termina causando un problema y termina a través del Anima de Edolas en el mundo de Earthland, ahí conocería a Natsu antes de que este conociera a Makarov o en el caso contrario Rias conociera a Zancrow el God Slayer de fuego, en este caso la historia iría en dos forma, si Rias fuera con Zancrow entonces las personas que terminarían en la nobleza de Rias serian personajes secundarios o antiguos villanos reformados como Erza Knightwalker, Minerva, Ur y algunos otros pero si se escoge a Natsu pues serán personajes más famosos como Erza, Lucy y demás pero en esto causaría un cambio en la línea de tiempo en donde Zancrow tomaría el lugar de Natsu en el canon y así viviría sus aventuras, si, ilógico pero pienso que sería terrible dejar las cosas sin cabo suelto.**

 **Además si Natsu es escogido entonces el no obtendrá un Power Out por ser el Etherius mas fuerte, a mi parecer Natsu es humano sino su lado Etherius esta sellado en el libro de END , el no obtendrá poderes súper diablos o algo así, el solo se mantendrá en su poderes de Dragon Slayer.**

 **En el caso de Naruto no sería tan grave sino que seria sobre Boruto Uzumaki, se que ustedes están pensando ¿Qué? Bueno, en lo personal pienso que Boruto es un mocoso quejoso, me cae un poco mal, a mi la única que me cae bien de los niños de la futura generación es Himawari y Sarada, pero creo que Boruto solo está pasando por la edad de niño pijo que cree que todos los problemas de su vida son los más importantes, en total mi idea sería que Boruto cansando de la fama de su padre iría a un viaje, quizás con Sarada aunque lo dudo, para forjar su propia leyenda, y que mejor manera que en el mundo infernal junto a Rias Gremory.**

 **¿Por qué escogí a Boruto? Es porque es un personaje nuevo y sin que se muestre sus poderes, algo que se pueda trabajar, construir con calma y así no sobre esforzar el personaje, Naruto ya llego a nivel Dios, el ya no estaba hecho para los crossover de DxD, no tan a la ligera, así que Boruto tiene mucho potencial.**

 **Planeo que Boruto tenga uno o dos o tres poderes propios: el oficial seria que posee el Jiton o el elemento magnético ¿Por qué él posee este poder? Naruto heredo el chakra de todos los bijuus, entre ellos especialmente el Jiton de Shukaku, así que siendo un uzumaki no es loco pensar que Boruto heredo ese kekkei genkai, además se ha mostrado que el entreno en Raiton con ayuda de Sasuke. Además este no es un poder tan excesivo o alocado como la búsqueda de la verdad o algo así.**

 **El segundo poder que Boruto tendrá será el manejo de una espada ¿Cuál será? Quizás acepte sugerencias pero que ya sean espadas del mundo de Naruto o espadas notables de folclore o mitología como Caladbolg o incluso las espadas Raikiri y Chidori…. ¿Qué? ¡Esas espadas si son armas reales en folclore! ¿De dónde crees que vino la inspiración de las técnicas de Sasuke y Kakashi?**

 **Y finalmente la ultima posible habilidad seria Senjutsu pero esas serias mucho después. Después de todo la idea del fic sería más o menos mostrar el avance de Boruto ¿no sería divertido?**

 **De todos modos solo deseo la opinión del publico si desean que siga con esto o no además si alguien desea utilizar esta idea ¡PUES ADELANTE! Egoísta no soy que a mí me encanta compartir mis ideas a quien sea, si van a hacerlo al menos avisan y envíenme un mensaje para platicar correctamente todo el asunto.**

* * *

 **Bueno, si desean dejar un mensaje y todo, me avisan. Se aceptan y se aprecia reviews.**

 **Toaneo07**


	3. Chapter 3

**Highschool Fate x Fate.**

" **Rias Gremory no tenía a nadie en su nobleza, no había tenido la oportunidad para conocer a alguien y en su desesperación pidió un deseo. Que su nobleza estés conformada por héroes que estarán ahí cuando más le necesitaba. Su deseo fue cumplido"**

 **Shirou x Rias x (Mordred, Medusa, Frankestein) x Harem. UA total. Mundo Badass.**

* * *

 _Vida 2._

 **Un par de semanas atrás.**

Como Shirou había adivinado Medusa había aceptado ser parte de la nobleza de Rias ¿Por qué razón? Porque Rias y Shirou sabían quién era y no se sentía intimidado de ello ¿Por qué deberían? Rias es una diabla y Shirou había visto lo mejor de Medusa a través de sus trabajos como Contador Guardián o como Servant Archer en las guerras del grial.

Medusa acepto volverse siervo de Rias porque no veía mucha diferencia ser un monstruo a un diablo además estaría viva de todos modos, básicamente una segunda oportunidad de la vida y podía saber que Rias de confianza. Ella se convirtió en el alfil mutante de las Evil piece de Rias, no era para menos, con posee parte divinidad en su esencia la hacía alguien con gran poder.

Mordred por otro lado….

-¡AAAAAARRRGGG QUIERO….QUIERO…..QUIERO…UAAAHAAA MALDITA SEA, NO SE LO QUE QUIERO!-Grito Mordred saltando por todas partes y agitando su espada **Clarent** como si quisiera causar un gran daño pero considerando que su espada demoniaca era una manifestación espiritual no estaba haciendo mucho.

Básicamente solo era un berrinche.

Desde la perspectiva de Mordred Pendragon, el caballero de la traición, su respuesta a su situación era compresible, ella había muerto con la intención de superar a su padre y demostrarle a él su error en despreciarla convirtiéndose en un rey mejor que él, aun en el trono de los héroes la persona conocida como Mordred Pendragon tenía el intenso deseo de ser rey y demostrarle a Arthur Pendragon lo equivocada que estaba en haberle rechazado.

Aquí no podía cumplir con su meta.

Estaba casi viva en un cierto sentido, tenía una segunda oportunidad en la vida y para ello tenía que convertirse en un diablo. Era compresible su agitación ante la situación, dejando lados sus rencores y malas decisiones Mordred fue un caballero, aun cuando excéntrico e inusual fue, que se guio por el código de la caballería, un poco distorsionado la verdad, en defender a los otros.

Un diablo para su educación era una criatura de mal, a diferencia de Shirou que pudo saber todo sobre los diablos y Medusa prácticamente era un monstruo, Mordred no podía confiar en las palabras dichas de Rias, el pensamiento que para poder vivir correctamente de nuevo tenía que convertirse en un diablo era algo que no podía aceptar.

Pero incluso entonces ¿y que si aceptaba la proporción de la chica diablo? Su meta, su deseo y sueño de ser rey jamás se cumplirá, no en una era que no existen reyes, no como los de su época al menos, su deseo de adquirir la espada en la piedra para ser rey es francamente imposible o quizás su deseo mas secreto, anhelado y despreciado de tener la aprobación de su padre jamás podría cumplirse.

Básicamente no tenía modo de cumplir su meta.

Como también está la cuestión que estaba en una existencia no natural, un fantasma que puede adquirir cuerpo solido pero que no puede causar casi nada, puede tocar a otros cierto como ya lo había intentado pero no podía causar daño alguno y sus nobles fantasmas ni pueden ser utilizados. Básicamente no sabía que iba a hacer.

Eso le tenía mortificada.

-Deberías de calmarte, Mordred, solamente convierte en un diablo de una vez que nos estas aburriendo con tu jugueteo….-Mascullo Shirou revisando unos libros de la cultura diablo antiguo que Venelana, la madre de Rias, le había dado. El estaba interesado sobre la maldición de los siete pecados. Shirou alzo una ceja mientras Mordred movía su espada intentado decapitarlo pero como ha sucedido antes la espada Clarent paso a través de su cuello como si fuera niebla-….Mira, en serio trate de investigar sobre la creación de quizás un cuerpo para ti pero desgraciadamente la creación de cuerpos de homúnculos—

-¡QUE NO ACEPTARIA, JODER! ¡ODIO HOMUNCULOS!

-….es casi imposible de hacer por los diablos, al parecer es una de las pequeñas cosas que solo los magos pueden hacer. Lo siento—

-¡PUES NO SE NOTA LO MUCHO QUE ME AYUDAS! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita cuando me estás diciendo volverme un demonio?! ¡¿Qué vendiera mi alma al mismo diablo así como así?! ¡¿Qué clase de enfermo estúpido malnacido aceptaría eso?!

-Mordred, ya hablamos de esto, los diablos también tiene almas, solo que ellos termina directamente al sistema de reencarnación-Mascullo Shirou contando uno de los muchos secretos de la raza diablo, el había encontrado esta pieza de información después de analizar unas de las Evil Pieces de Rias encontrando información sobre el sistema de reencarnación de las Evil piece, ahí supo donde terminaban los diablos después de la muerte, en vez de ir a un lugar de descanso como otras almas mitológicas, los diablos al morir reencarnar en una nueva vida sin recuerdo de la anterior ya sea como un diablo o como otro ser en todos los mundos.

Quizás en todo el Multiverso.

La teoría de la raíz dicta que todo lo nacido al morir ira al origen, La raíz, Akasha, una verdad que Shirou, Mordred y Medusa saben porque provienen de una zona ubicada en Akasha, el trono de los héroes. La renuencia de Mordred volverse un diablo y vivir de nuevo correctamente era que el mundo en que se encontraba actualmente era francamente desconocida, no se rige por las reglas del llamado Nasuverse así que ella no podía estar segura sobre los sucesos después de la muerte de un diablo.

-Como decía, trate de darte un cuerpo con que vivir, de verdad trate de darte una alternativa pero los medios son muy difíciles y Rias quiere aceptarte en su nobleza por lo que no va a dar todo en ella.

-Tsk ¿Por qué yo debería de servir a tal niña? ¡Es ridículo! ¡En especial mira lo que le sucedió a la monstruo de Grecia cuando acepto esa idea estúpida!-Siseo enojada Mordred recordando cuando Medusa acepto la pieza alfil de Rias, la mujer pelimorada se había desmayado de dolor y después sufrió un cambio corporal repentino, se hizo más joven, menos salvaje en apariencia y aura pero sobre todo perdió básicamente todos sus nobles fantasmas excepto sus ojos petrificantes.

Shirou la miro con exasperación, que se diga el no tenía mala voluntad a morded, conociendo su historia a través de la copia de Clarent en su Realidad mármol le hizo conocer la historia de la hija de Arturia y sabia bien que aunque sus acciones fueron terribles no fue malas, fueron básicamente…..las acciones de un niño dolido, si, un niño porque Mordred era un niño, recién nacido fue alterado por su madre Morgana le fay a crecer artificialmente con hechicería, por lo tanto Mordred tiene el cuerpo y en parte mente de una joven de quizás unos dieciséis años pero eso no cambiaba el hecho fundamental: ella seguía siendo un niño.

Shirou adivinaba que cronológicamente hablando ella máximo tenía unos siete años cuando fue crecida artificialmente y un niño puede reaccionar irracionalmente a situaciones que no encuentra de su agrado, que un padre haya negado algo básicamente se traduce a una aptitud rebelde lo que era normal para infante y adolescentes, Mordred tenía ambos, que su odio, desprecio y rebeldía haya escalado a una guerra civil demostraba lo trágico y duro de la situación.

- _Además tampoco ayuda que Arturia si que hizo muchos errores….-_ Porque si, a diferencias de sus homólogos de otros mundos, el que fue el contador guardián, Archer de la quinta guerra del grial y muchas otras, Emiya Shirou nunca tuvo una buena relación con su Servant Saber cuándo aun estaba vivo en su mundo de origen. De hecho él había temido, odiado y usado a Arturia en su propia guerra del grial.

La diferencia fue que cuando Rin Tohsaka, en su universo de origen, invoco su propio Servant no llamo a un Archer Emiya sino un verdadero espíritu heroico, el cual fue asesinado repentinamente por Arturia cuando Rin había ido para ver el estado de Shirou después del ataque de Lancer Cu Chulainn.

Al ver a aquella chica rubia matar a alguien sin culpa alguna hizo que Shirou jamás confiara en Arturia y solamente la usara para competir en la guerra del grial para evitar que haya más muerte, con la aptitud pesimista y bélica de Arturia de matar incluso a los master hizo que Shirou jamás formara un lazo que en otros mundos habría sido imbatible y memorable, cuando vino el momento decisivo de destruir el gran grial Arturia demostró su ansia de aun obtener el deseo del gran grial para escapar de sus responsabilidades como el rey Arthur que hizo que Shirou usara su ultimo sello de comando para que destruyera el gran grial contaminado.

Si, decisivamente él nunca fue aficionado a Arturia.

Tampoco ayuda que…indirectamente fue Arturia la causante de todos los males de Shirou, por culpa de la acción precipitada y fría de Arturia en eliminar el Servant de Rin hizo que la heredera Tohsaka perdiera su oportunidad en la guerra, avergonzándola de una manera profunda por ser la primera master en perder a su Servant de tal manera patética y básicamente poniendo su vida en las manos de Shirou hizo que Rin se resintiera y como todos saben, una Rin Tohsaka resentida no es cosa de risa.

Porque fue Rin quien causo su muerte.

Rin fue su aliada y maestra durante la quinta guerra del grial, le guio en sus momentos más difíciles y fue la pieza clave para la activación de los poderes ocultos de Shirou que le ayudaron profundamente para derrotar a Gilgamesh aunque fue por golpe de suerte que otra cosa e incluso ni pudo desplegar su Realidad mármol como muchos otros Emiya Shirou han logrado en muchos mundos alternativos, en total Shirou había considerado su mayor aliada pero la realidad le demostró que las cosas no eran fáciles.

Rin puede haber sentido quizás debilidad a su persona y quizás fue por ello que permitió a Shirou ser un héroe por muchos años pero cuando supo en como por casi expuso la magia al mundo fue la primera en apuñalarlo por la espalda sin culpa alguna porque aun con todo Rin aun seguía sintiendo ese resentimiento intenso a aquel chico mediocre estúpido suicida que destruyo las esperanzas de obtener el santo grial o al menos haber tenido una buena reputación en la torre del reloj pero con su pérdida vergonzosa jamás logro cumplir con algunas de sus metas.

Fue ella quien volvió a todos en su contra.

Fue ella que hizo que todos le culparan.

Fue ella que le capturo.

Fue básicamente ella que le mato.

Porque si, porque él no bromeaba cuando hablo sobre cómo sus ideales le habían traicionado, porque todos quienes confiaba le habían dado la espalda y muchos de ellos le habían traicionado. Todos aquellos que había salvado habían escupido su ayuda desinteresada para después llevarlo hasta su muerte. El héroe que quería a salvar a todos fue finalmente traicionado por todos.

Y todo comenzó porque una mujer quería escapar de sus responsabilidades.

Vaya broma.

-….Rias tiene sus defectos, cierto, es ingenua, mimada y protegida, no conoce el verdadero dolor y el trabajo duro, no te negare eso pero la cuestión Mordred es que ella nos dio vida, nos dios una vida que nosotros podamos utilizar ¿has visto a Medusa? Ella tenía razones para negarse pero ella acepto porque simplemente quería vivir. Ya sea tiene metas o no, nada cambiara el hecho que ella quiere vivir.

-Pero yo—

-Se que quieres lidiar con lo de tu padre Arturia, se que deseas hacer algo al respecto pero desgraciadamente tengo que decírtelo a la cara: madura de una vez, seguir amargándote así no es saludable he indicado, si, se que seguirás dolida por el rechazo de tu padre ¡pero no dejes que eso defina tu existencia! ¡Así que supéralo de ya!

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Tu que sa….?!—

¡SWISSS!

-….bes….. ¿ **Caliburn**?-Susurro sorprendida Mordred a la majestuosa espada aparecer en la mano de Shirou, era una espada tan hermosa y poderosa que la misma habitación tembló ante su presencia, fue tal la sorpresa de Mordred que ella dejo caer su espada Clarent y se acerco con miedo, sorpresa, shock e incertidumbre hacia la espada en la piedra, la personificación de las metas personales de Mordred Pendragon.

Y Shirou la incrusto en el suelo.

-¡Aaaaaaahhh!-Grito la joven como si hubiera visto un sacrilegio y en parte era cierto para un montón de gente de Camelot. Shirou ignoro el grito de Mordred sino que se limito a incrustar bien Caliburn en el suelo, por suerte él y Mordred habían estado en el patio de la mansión por lo que el diablo reina podía hacer lo que recién había hecho. Entonces el tomo un paso a un lado y señalo la espada a Mordred.

-¿Quieres ser un rey, Mordred? Pues aquí está la prueba. Saca la espada.

-¿Qué?—

-¿No es lo que tú querías? ¿La oportunidad de sacar la espada en la piedra? Básicamente he recreado prácticamente en como cumplir con tu deseo. Aquí esta, lista para ti, solamente debes de sacarla.

-Pero—

-Claro está que necesitas toda tu fuerza para al menos tocarla y para ellos necesita estar viva.

-… ¿Por qué deseas tanto que me convierta en un diablo?

-…..Fueron sacados del trono de los héroes y prácticamente tu siguiendo siendo parte espíritu heroico, no dese la atención de Alaya a este universo, si sucediera habría un caos en donde la humanidad se volvería mas y mas fuerte para superar a las otras existencias no-humanas.

-¿Eso no sería algo bueno?

-Eso terminaría en guerras interminables en donde todos tratan de matarse entre sí, Mordred, lo que tienen poder siempre tratar de dominar a otros, tu más que nadie sabe eso. Y un mundo con Alaya es un mundo cruel, lo sé, lo he vivido. También hay otra razón del porque deseo que te conviertas en un diablo.

-¿Y cuál es?

-….para que vivas. Para que puedas disfrutar aunque sea por un momento un poco de felicidad. Un poco de paz libre de los acosos de tu padre, libre del rechazo de Arturia y la soledad que viene por tu género. Vivir como tú en verdad quieras.

Hubo silencio por más de media horas antes de que Mordred volviera a hablar.

-….Voy a ser un gran rey sea como sea…-Fue la respuesta final de Mordred mirando con una intensidad a Caliburn, puede que necesite nuevos objetivos y metas para el futuro pero nada cambiara que será un rey de leyenda que incluso superara a Arthur. La espada Caliburn incrustada en el suelo es básicamente la representación de esa meta y cuando sea capaz de levantarla entonces podría decir con orgullo que ella había superado a su padre. Por ahora se limitara a intentarlo una y otra vez hasta logrado.

Y el primer paso para comenzar era volver a la vida.

Un par de horas después Mordred Pendragon renació como el caballero de Rias Gremory.

* * *

 **De vuelta al presente.**

-¡Es tiempo para ir al bosque de familiares! ¡Espero que mis queridos amigos encuentren buenos compañeros!-Exclamo Rias con alegría infantil mientras caminaba hacia la zona en donde los siervos de su familia habían preparado el circulo de invocación, ella era acompañada por los miembros de su nobleza, Shirou, Medusa y Mordred.

-Ni que fuera nada grave, solamente es un viaje a un bosque estúpido para conseguir animalitos, ella hace parecer como si esto es alguna clase de moda extraña….-Murmuro Mordred con molestia mirando oscuramente a Rias y Shirou, aun le molestaba las molestias que adquirió cuando se convirtió en un diablo, ahora era más baja en estatura y había perdido todos sus nobles fantasmas para su ira pero por suerte Shirou le hizo una nueva Clarent pero no solo sino que era una versión más fuerte y de manera extraña había adquirido forma física, ya no era una mera proyección sino una verdadera espada demoniaca de tipo noble fantasma.

Al menos volverse un diablo había valido la pena.

-Déjala…..creo que sería interesante….encontrar un Pegaso….-Murmuro Medusa suavemente Mordred, a diferencia de los otros dos diablos de clase baja ella si tenía ganas de ir al bosque familiar porque tenía ganas de convertir en familiares a un montón de seres místicos, en especial un Pegasus, ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar a su hijo Pegasus porque, obviamente, estaba ya muerta para ello y la pérdida de su noble fantasma Belerofonte le molestaba de vez en cuando.

-Debería de quedarme aquí, quizás aun pueda ganar mas punto con lady Gremory….-Dijo también en voz baja Shirou a las otras dos mujeres, lo que él hablaba era su plan a largo plazo en permitir a Rias ir al mundo humano, los tres estaban de las casillas estar en aquel castillo, querían ir al mundo humano para vivir correctamente en la era moderna, además los tres tenían sus razones para irse del mundo infernal lo más rápido posible y es que aunque tan amable era Rias ellos no se sentían cómodo siguiéndola a cada rato como si fueran sirvientes sin sentidos.

Querían ser ya de clase alta pero ahí encerrados no podrán.

Querían un poco de libertad joder.

Así que Shirou ha tratado de ganarse la buena voluntad de Venelana para cumplir con ese objetivo pero hasta ahora nada ha sucedido. Shirou se preguntaba porque los padres de Rias no confiaban en ellos considerando que saben que Shirou fue capaz de hacerle frente por un tiempo a Souji Okita y Beowulf.

-¿de qué hablan, chicos?-Hablo entonces Rias a sus siervos que se hicieron los desatendidos y se mantuvieron en silencio. No era como que sus comentarios fueran importantes. Rias se limito a escoger sus hombros y siguió su camino junto a los otros tres antes de llegar frente al círculo de teletransportacion-….bien, aquí esta, tuve que discutir mucho con mi hermano y mi padre para permitirme este viaje, espero que sea gloriosa.

-¿Qué hay de glorioso en un viaje tipo Pokemon de todos modos?

-¡Sshhh! ¡calla Mordred!

-No, cállate tu mayordomo de pacotilla.

-No esperaba que fueras fan de Pokemon, como los grandes han caído.

-Oh es interesante como alguien le gusta ser una mucama, apuesto que no eres muy macho que se diga ¿no?

-Cállense lo dos, dan pena ajena-Dijo Medusa con una media sonrisa de malicia que hizo que Shirou y Mordred le lanzaran una mirada de reproche. Rias solamente se rio divertida por las payasadas de sus lindos siervos, eran tan divertidos incluso cuando no quieren ser.

-¡Bien chicos, prepárense que nos iremos ya!-Con eso dicho Rias, Shirou, Mordred y Medusa se pusieron encima del circulo y fue llevados al instante al bosque de los familiares, Rias con una sonrisa alegre que mostraba lo joven que realmente era dio varios pasos hacia adelante segura de sí misma pero entonces ella frunció confundida por algo-…..espera ¿Dónde está el maestro de familiares, Satoshi? él tenía que recibirnos al llegar.

¡BOOOOOOOMMMMM!

-¡¿Qué fue esa explosión?!-Indago Mordred sacando a relucir Clarent observando cómo grandes columnas de humos crecían a la lejanía. Shirou se tenso al detectar grandes presencias a la lejanía y él se adopto en una posición para la batalla. Medusa bajo sus vendas en los ojos frunció el ceño al oler varias fragancias a la lejanía.

-Hay….diferentes olores….hay un olor a….dragon…..algo pasa….-Hablo seria Medusa poniéndose frente a Rias, Mordred y Shirou se miraron discutiendo su siguiente acción, muy bien podían irse pero entonces podría estar sucediendo algo muy peligroso que podría afectarle en el futuro además estaba la cuestión del sujeto llamado Satoshi ¿Dónde estaba? Shirou sintió las ganas de ir a salvar a alguien pero se contuvo con cierta dificultad porque no podía actuar sin pensar, tenía que planificar antes.

Después de un tiempo ambos diablos asintieron.

-Medusa, saca de aquí a Rias, iremos a ver-Dijo con seriedad Shirou desplegando a la mano sus usuales espadas Kanshou y Bakuya comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por Mordred, Rias parpadeo ante la acción de su reina ante de hacer una mueca y dar un paso hacia adelante.

-¡No! ¡Alto! ¡No pueden irse así sin más! ¡Como su rey mi deber es ir hacia adelante contra cualquier problema y ser guía a los miembros de mi nobleza!

-¡Rias! ¡Esto no es cosa de juego! ¡Puedo notar un alto peligro frente a nosotros, no podemos ponerte en peligro, eres inexperta y joven, serias un obstáculo para nosotros!-Shirou se detuvo y exclamo con voz fuerte sin mirar a Rias, la chica de catorce años retrocedió como si hubiera sido golpeada ya que el tono de voz de Shirou fue crudamente duro.

-¡Shirou, yo….!

-¡No! ¡Escucha de una vez, Rias, no te creas que eres nuestro superior solo porque eres nuestro rey! ¡Eres joven, inexperta, confiada y arrogante! ¡Eso es una mala señal de ser un líder! ¡Te falta mucho para superar tus fallas y ser un gran rey pero no podrás hacerlo si mueres por confiarte demasiado!

-¡Mordred! ¡Por favor, no hagas caso a Sh….!

-Estoy de acuerdo con el mayordomo, eres joven e inexperta, Rias, no podemos ponerte en peligro así nada mas, aprende primero antes de tomar riesgos. Deja de pendejadas y ve a protegerte que regresaremos con cuidado, me sentiré asqueada si tu terminas muriendo solo por tu arrogancia….-Siseo Mordred sin tener intención de ser cruel, ella podía sentir que sea lo que sea que suceda haya adelante era mas allá de los limites de Rias, definitivamente habrá una batalla de alto grado, una que Rias podría morir y Mordred no deseaba que la chica diablo pierda su vida solo por un capricho.

Rias se veía un poco dolida sabiendo en el fondo que sus siervos tenían razón pero tenía tantas ganas de mostrar su valía que no quería escuchar la razón y seguir adelante, repentinamente sintió una mano en su hombro y girando su rostro miro a Medusa que le sonreía con suavidad.

-Tranquila, Rias, aun no es tu tiempo….solamente es eso, se paciente y prepárate para ello….deja que ellos se encargue del problema. Confía en nosotros, Rias….-Ante las palabras de Medusa la joven diablo se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos y el malestar como el rechazo en su expresión desapareció porque pensándolo lógicamente era correcto, ella no era la más fuerte del grupo, incluso Mordred sin su espada demoniaca era más hábil y fuerte que ella, podía ver que podía ser un grave pasivo si de verdad ocurre una batalla. Soltando un suspiro Rias retrocedió junto a Medusa y miro con un leve puchero al aun de espalda Shirou.

-Mouu, está bien pero espero algún día estar en frente y guiarlos a todo…..bueno, como mi segundo al mando espero mucho de ti, Shirou, después de todo eres mi querido héroe…. Solo regresen a salvo, los esperare chicos….-Con eso dicho Rias y Medusa desaparecieron a través del circulo de invocación dejando a Shirou y Mordred solos, la diabla Pendragon el lanzo una sonrisa sugerente a Shirou ante las palabras de Rias, la chica sí que tenía una debilidad por el chico Emiya. Shirou solo se sobo la frente aun mortificado en como Rias aun seguía llamarlo con tal ridículo titulo.

-Se gustan.

-Cállate Mordred, vamos de una vez….-Con eso dicho ambos diablos comenzaron a correr a alta velocidad a través del bosque, no encontraron por el camino a ningún ser mitológico debido a los sucesos de la supuesta batalla y unos minutos después se toparon incluso con un desmayado Satoshi, según pudo analizar shirou había sido golpeado en el cuello poniéndolo inconsciente, al parecer el causante no quería ser visto, por lo que después de asegurarse que el hombre excéntrico estuviera a salvo siguieron con su camino antes de detenerse en la zona cero del suceso.

Vieron a un jodido dragon azul.

Se encontraba de pie en sus dos patas y tenía grandes cuernos rojo en la cabeza, el rugía con fuerza disparando ráfagas de agua súper concentrada que destrozaba todo a su paso, sus oponentes eran personas humanas pero habían dos grupos que peleaban entre si y contra el dragon, un grupo eran jóvenes que usaban armamento o habilidades extrañas y otros eran para sorpresa de Shirou dos Servants y un homúnculos, los cuales estos últimos estaban severamente heridos.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?

* * *

 **Un cierto tiempo atrás.**

La gran guerra del grial. Ese fue el evento que ocurrió en trifas, Rumania, entre la asociación de magos contra los Yggdmillennia, durante la tercera guerra del grial de Fuyuki el jefe de Yggdmillennia Darnic había logrado robar el Gran grial, el objeto que permitia que ocurriera la gran batalla entre Servants y masters, Darnic había logrado invocar su propio grupo de Servants, la facción negra, que lucharía contra el grupo de los Servants traídos por los Freelancers enviados por la torre del reloj, la facción roja, por la obtención del deseo omnipotente del gran grial.

Astolfo, Frankestein y Sieg técnicamente habían sido partes de la facción negra aunque Sieg era diferente de los otros Servants, pues vera al comienzo de la guerra el Saber de negro, el legendario caballero dragon ensangrentado Siegfried, había sacrificado su vida para salvar la de Sieg quien en ese entonces era un mísero homúnculo sin nombre, la acción altruista de Saber de negro había dotado a Sieg la habilidad de convertirse en una copia de saber de negro y desplegar todo su poder, lo cual le ayudo mucho durante la gran guerra del grial junto a sus amigos y aliados, Rider de negro ósea Astolfo y el Servant Ruler que en vida fue la famosa Jeanne of Arc.

La guerra fue dura y tremenda en la cual Sieg tuvo que darlo todo y junto con el apoyo sorpresivo de Berserker de negro ósea Frankestein junto a su master Caules, Archer de negro siendo en realidad el legendario Quirón junto a su master Fiore y Saber de rojo, siendo su verdadera identidad Rhydderch Hael, junto a su maestro Shishigou Kairi lograron detener los locos planes de Kotomine Shirou que en realidad fue el Ruler de la tercera guerra del grial conocido como Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, lamentablemente la batalla tuvo grandes costos con todos excepto Sieg, Frankestein y Astolfo muertos en la explosión causa por el gran grial, los tres mencionados finalmente terminaron cruzando un portal interdimensional que los llevo a ese extraño bosque.

Así que ahí se encontraba reponiéndose de sus heridas y planificando su siguiente acción, frankestein y Astolfo seguían existiendo gracias al Prana dado por Sieg, normalmente eso sería algo malo porque el costo de Prana sería demasiado, se estaba hablando de la cantidad de cuatro magos de clase alta, además la presencia de Gaia haría que las habilidades y actividades de los dos Servants disminuyera pero ahí estaban, sin sentir alguna clase de daño de parte de Gaia o Sieg no estaba teniendo problema dando Prana, con todo esto en mente estaban pensando cual sería su siguiente acción.

-Creo que deberíamos verificar primero donde estamos, el aire está saturado de mana, mucho más que trifas, a mi parecer eso no puede ser normal.

-…mi energía se ha recuperado a tiempo record…..no creí que fuera posible…..además Sieg…..no es tan cansado sosteniéndonos…es imposible.

-Sostener a un Servant con ayuda del sistema del grial ya es difícil para empezar, mantener dos y sin el grial es un suicidio…. ¿Cómo puede hacerlo? ¿Será por la sangre de Siegfried?

-No lo creo….el ya ha perdido sus **Dead Count Shapeshifter** ….no creo que pueda volverse de nuevo Saber de negro….pero aun posee el corazón y núcleo de Siegfried…no importa que se diga en su sangre recorre…la esencia de Siegfried y Fafnir.

-¿Fafnir? ¿El dragon de codicia?

-Después de todo….Siegfried se baño de la sangre de Fafnir…así que Sieg ahora posee esa sangre…..y sabes bien que sangre de dragon…..es igual a poder.

-…..Cierto, yo Astolfo, el duodécimo paladín del gran Carlomagno reconoce la fiereza grandes dragones, así que quizás sea la sangre dragon en mi amigo Sieg que podamos seguir existiendo.

-….eso no cambia el hecho…..que…..no sabemos que vamos a hacer….

-Como dije, pensé mejor verificar donde estamos ahora y actuar de acuerdo en ello.

-….no es sensato….

-Nah, no creo que haya sido un problema, siempre he seguido mis instintos.

-…..y por eso….eres un tonto….

-Pffff, obvio que sí, porque al final un héroe es un tonto, por ello soy un tonto orgulloso porque significa que soy un gran héroe.

-….Eso no tiene….ningún s—

-Coff…..coff…..-Repentinamente Sieg comenzó a toser y moverse inquieto, ambos Servants se movieron un poco alarmados hacia el homúnculo alterado confundidos ya que considerando que Sieg lucho frente a Lancer de rojo ósea Karna para después pelear contra Kotomine Shirou en menos de un día era lo esperado que estaría desmayado por un largo tiempo pero el joven homúnculo parecía despertarse de toda la cosa-…Bal….Bal….

-¡Sieg! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

-…. ¿Que…deseas…Sieg?

-…..Bal….coff….Balm…cof…..coff…. **Balmung** …..-Finalmente dijo Sieg mirando más allá del hombro de frankestein, más allá del bosque como si sintiera algo que el añoraba y respeta en toda su corta vida, Astolfo y frankestein se tensaron sorpresivos ya que recién notaron las nuevas presencias en las zonas y a diferencias de las bestias a su alrededor, estos eran seres pensantes.

Y Sieg podía sentir aquella espada que tanto respetaba entre esas presencias.

A los pocos minutos fue que llegaron aquellos que los sobrevivientes de la gran guerra del grial habían detectado, el líder al parecer era un chico vestido de mago con un uniforme negro japonés o chino, siendo seguido por un joven de dieciocho años, otro de cabello purpura que llevaba una máscara de calavera y finalmente el último era quien llamo la atención de los dos Servants y homúnculos porque era un joven que podía parecer una copia casi exacta de Siegfried y Sieg solo que el tenia el cabello blanco y su postura era totalmente diferente a la calmada de Saber de negro.

Además estaba el hecho que tenía como cuatro brazos draconianos plateados en su espalda.

El chico de lentes que parecía ser el líder hablo con calma.

-Saludos héroes de cualquier lado, mi nombre es Georg, soy descendiente del famoso Johann Georg Fausto y soy uno de los altos mandos de la organización secreta Facción Hero y he venido para conocerlos y posiblemente extenderles una invitación para nuestro grupo.

-¿Facción Hero? Eh, si…..pues no podemos aceptar algo cuando ni sabemos que hacen o incluso entonces hay dudas sobre todo esto, como por ejemplo…. ¿Cómo pueden haber sabido que estábamos aquí?-Indago seriamente Astolfo a Georg, puede que él sea un tonto alegre pero ignorante no era por lo que podía encontrar algo extraño en esas personas, ya noto que eran seres humanos pero eran extraños, como si un aura única les rodeaba, en especial aquel que se parecía a Sieg, quien no paraba de fruncir el ceño a la nada.

Georg entonces hablo.

-Veo que no saben donde están, se encuentran actualmente en el bosque de los familiares, aquí seres sobrenaturales o quienes sepan sobre lo sobrenatural, tengo aquí algunos medios que me permiten ver la presencia de seres especiales.

-¿Para qué razón?

-Es largo de explicar pero tiene que ver con nuestro trabajo como parte de la facción Hero, nosotros somos un grupo conformados por descendientes de famosos héroes o humanos de gran poder teniendo en mente el objetivo de demostrar la superioridad humana y destruir los seres oscuros que tratan de dañar a los inocentes.

-…Puedo respetar eso pero entonces ¿Qué es lo que nos estas ocultando?-Pregunto con seriedad Astolfo encontrando que aunque las palabras de Georg admirables y ciertas había algo que estaba vacío, algo que no era totalmente cierto, una mentira oculta en una verdad.

Georg no parecía afectado por las palabras de Astolfo, después de todo hubo casos que miembros de la Facción héroe tuvieron que ser convencido con pura carisma para hacerle ver sus puntos de vista, Icarus por ejemplo ni quería nada que ver con el mundo sobrenatural pero ahora el estaba ahí demostrando lo buenos que eran en convencer gente.

-…..Se que no son de aquí, puedo suponer que vienen de otra parte…. ¿me equivoco? No, no lo creo, puedo sentir que algo se abrió por esta zona, un clase de rompimiento inter-dimensional…..-Menciono Georg agradeciendo el poseer el Dimension Lost, con el pudo detectar un viaje dimensional muy diferente a lo que él tenía conocimiento, quizás provenía de otro universo alternativo, mas allá de la brecha dimensional sino quizás un mundo donde no existen las leyes del mundo en el que vivía y las probabilidades de ello eran inmensa, definitivamente necesitaban a esos tres en su grupo-…ustedes de seguro no sabrán sobre las fue—

-Bal…..Balmung…..Balmung…..tu…..tú la tienes-Repentinamente hablo Sieg y su voz hizo que todos sintieran un escalofrió en la espalda no porque fuera tenebrosa o algo así sino mas bien era porque algo mas allá de lo ordinario, una voz de leyenda y ahí entonces Frankestein y Astolfo que supieron que aun sin poder usar su poder el homúnculo Sieg seguida teniendo una poderosa conexión Saber de negro y es esta conexión que hizo que el homúnculo alterado se pusiera de pie y con unos ojos brillando de poner señalar directamente su mano hacia el peliblanco que acompañaba a Georg-…..tú tienes a Balmung…..la has manchado….tu no las **mereces**.

Y con firmeza tiro de su mano.

¡SSSSWWWWIIIIISSSS!

-¡MI ESPADA!-Grito repentinamente y alarmado aquel joven al ver como unas de sus espadas salía disparada con fiereza hacia la mano de Sieg que la tomo como si fuera algo natural para él. Aquel joven peliblanco conocido como Siegfried se alarmo a más no poder porque una de sus espadas demoniacas no solo había respondido al instante al deseo de un otra persona más que el descendiente de su portador original sino que incluso podía sentir la perdida de poco a poco de su autoridad en otra espada Nothung.

Eso era indígnate.

-¡TU! ¡DEVUELVE MI ESPADA!-Rugió de ira Siegfried invocando sus espadas Dainsleif y Tyrfing sosteniéndolas en cada una de sus manos para después posarse amenazante a aquel chico que se atrevió tomar una de sus espadas pero para su ira aquel chico que tanto se le parecía ni le miraba sino en cambio observaba con calidez y análisis a Balmung. Fue entonces que el volvió a hablar.

- _…._ **Has** sido manchada Balmung…..esto no puede quedarse así…..que sea hora que muestre tu **esplendor** ….-Y con ese comando Sieg transfiere el poco Prana que tiene a la mano, su Prana hecho del suyo propio como también de Saber de negro que fue el legendario Siegfried y fue ahí que la simple espada demoniaca Balmung sufrió un cambio.

Todo el claro estallo de luz y todo sucedía por la transformación de Balmung. En como la esencia del original Siegfried incrustado en el corazón, sangre y alma en Sieg trasmutaba la espada demoniaca Balmung en algo mas allá, fusionándola con la esencia de un Noble fantasma, la simple espada demoniaca se convirtió en una espada legendaria de alto rango.

Se volvió más grande, de color negro con plateado y su aura demoniaca cambia a un aura neutral, adquirió la capacidad de volverse demoniaca o santa a la orden del usuario, su corte era tal o quizás igual de fuerte que el corte de Durandal y tenia ahora el poder de dispara energía destructora anti-ejercito que hace esa espada casi más fuerte que la misma Gram.

Se convirtió en un arma legendaria.

-….Balmung…..te he extrañado….-Susurro ahora Sieg en su cabales, al mirar la espada le hacía memoria a aquel Servant que desinteresadamente había arrancado su propio corazón y se lo dio para en ese entonces un simple homúnculo para que viviera, lo hizo solo para ser un héroe de la justicia. Sostener la espada de quien le permitió vivir le hizo sentir una gran cantidad de gozo y felicidad.

Desgraciadamente no duro mucho el momento.

 **-¡Balance Breaker!**

¡CLAW! ¡POOOWWW!

-¡SIEG/SIEGFRIED MALDITO IDIOTA!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo Astolfo y Georg al ver a Siegfried activar su Balance Breaker **Chaos Edge Asura Ravage** que le permitió multiplicar su poder el doble por cada brazo que tenia los cuales serian seis veces en total permitiéndole literalmente destrozar todo a su paso y chocar su espada Tyrfing contra Sieg causando un terremoto que literalmente destrozo la zona sino envió al homúnculo a chocar contra varios árboles.

Siegfried estaba furioso.

No, era más que eso….

El estaba….

-Berserker…..-Mascullo sorprendido Hassan junto a Icarus, el estado de furia insaciable que aquellos guerreros nórdicos eran capaces de acceder, con la perdida de razonamiento entraba un estado de ira intensa y de gran poder bestial en el combate.

Siegfried estaba fuera de sí, podía sentirlo y podía verlo que sin importar cuanta mentira se le diga la verdad era innegable: Balmung ya no era su espada. Peor es que había evolucionado a un estado sin precedente. Y todo sucedió porque alguien salido de quien sabe donde se atrevió a tomar su espada como si fuera un derecho, un don nadie se atrevió a robar una de sus preciadas espadas en sus narices y para ser sincero ¿era sorpresa que él se enojara?

Parecía que no.

-¡AAAARGGGGHHHH!-Rugió de ira Siegfried entrando en el estado que casi nadie ha logrado desde hace siglos, el estado Berserker nórdico, con la perdida de la razón y la sed de sangre hizo que Siegfried no solo desplegara sus otras espadas demoniacas Hrotti y Ridill sino en cambio saco desde su bolsillo sub-espacial su espada Gram.

Toda la zona estallo con el poder de la espada emperador demoniaca. Georg crujió los dientes observando como Astolfo y Frankestein se pusieron en posición listos para la batalla, no tomaron bien el ataque de su compañero aun cuando el chico tomo una espada demoniaca que no le pertenecía, Georg podía verlos en sus ojos, iba a haber una pelea ya quieran o no.

El mago soltó un suspiro molesto al ver como terminaron las cosas, bueno muy bien podría derrotar a esos tres y ya calmados podían hablar civilizadamente. También amonestaría a Siegfried. Dirigiéndose entonces Hassan e Icarus hablo Georg con cansancio.

-Vayan y peleen, derrótelos pero no les mate, los necesitamos con vida.

-Como órdenes, Georg.

-Pelearemos….-Se limito a decir Icarus activando su Sacred Gear para desplegar un montón de ilusiones, Astolfo desplegó su noble fantasma **Trampa de Argalia** , Frankestein estaba a punto de reactivar la **mejora de locura,** Hassan se puso mascara de calavera dispuesto a lanzarle a la batalla, Sieg desorientado se levanto desde la zona del aterrizaje aun sosteniendo Balmung y Georg activo el Dimension Lost activando sus dimensiones de bolsillos cuando de la nada todos sintieron un aura de poder intenso caer en la zona, aun mas que la de Gram y cualquier otros, sin demora y con alerta todos los presentes miraron a un lado del campo de batalla como lentamente….

Lentamente surgió un dragon de gran tamaño.

Y este se veía enojado.

-Tenía razón…parece que ustedes los humanos han intentado hacer otra tontería mas…..traer a la espada Gram de todas las cosas a territorio humano es lo más tonto que han hecho…..porque el precio a este insulto es…. -Con su grito la zona tembló, Rahab no preguntaría de mas a todos los seres humanos presentes sino que los acabaría por traer armas dragon Slayer en sus presencias, a los ojos de Rahab estos tipejos estaban simplemente buscando gloria que no conseguirá cuando caigan ante su poderío.

Los dos grupos conformados por un lado por humanos con Sacred Gear y los otros Servants con un homúnculo se prepararon para dar pelea contra un dragon. Fue entonces que Rahab termino sus palabras con una fuerza exclamación…

\- porque el precio a este insulto es ¡LA MUERTE!

Y esa palabra la batalla había comenzado.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Sé que debería de haber ocurrido la pelea pero mi computador está dañado y la pelea seria más larga que esto, ya iba por la mitad cuando mi computador se daño así que no pude poner la pelea pero en el próximo si sucederá. De todos modos para los interesados ya subieron información nuevas de los Servants que aparecerán en Fate Gran Order, si desean que aparezcan un Servant de esa serie en mi fic entonces avísenme ¿vale?**

 **Toaneo07.**


	4. Nota de reinicio

**Hola público, soy Toaneo07.**

* * *

 **Este es un mensaje para informales que este fic en particular lo voy a renovar, perdí el interés en el y pienso que mi fanfic nuevo "Nueva era" puede promocionar un poco mas de emoción con los espíritus heroicos de Fate Stay Night y sus derivados en el mundo de DxD.**

 **Pero no dejare caer este Fanfic tan a la ligera.**

 **Tengo dos opciones para el publico en la cual se centra ya sea de dos formas que sera el reinicio de este fic:**

 **1) la primera opción se trate que alguien del Nasuverse, ya sea Emiya Shirou, Rin Tohsaka, Sakura Matou, Hakuno Kishinami y Rani VII o en otro caso dos o mas renacen como diablos, así el protagonista iria en aventuras adquiriendo una nobleza fuerte conformados por heroes reercarnados, la lista seria: Ramses, Asterios, Oda nobunaga, kiyohime, Suzuka gozen, Mordred, Medusa y Vlad III con la opcion de cambiar la seleccion.**

 **2) la segunda opción se trata de lo mismo solo que en vez de ser diablos normales y sencillos, en esta ocasion la opción escogida para ser el protagonista es un diablo reencarnado que sirvió como sujeto de prueba por la Brigada Khaos, el protagonista, que quizás sea Shirou o en su defecto Hakuno o Rani, despliega un gran poder que le permite escapar de su prisión, el se hace de un set completo de Evil pieces y libera a los otros presos o sujetos de pruebas que se unen al protagonista en su venganza contra la brigada Khaos. Los héroes reencuadernados aquí son mas variados y son: Karna, Lancelot, Tamamo no mae, Atalanta, Alice, Suzuka Gozen, Arash, Brynhild entre otras opciones.**

 **La primera opcion es mas como que aventuras hogareñas y estando en el inframundo o en Kuoh mientras que en la segunda opcion se mostrara como el protagonista y su nobleza ilegal van de país a país buscando venganza contra la brigada Khaos.**

 **Si el publico les parece bien esto pues deseo sus opiniones y demás en un Review.**

 **Les agradezco qe hayan tomado su tiempo en leer esto y espero que esto no sea una molestia.**

 **Así que así me despido.**

 **Toaneo07**


	5. Nuevo fanfic al aire

**Hola público, soy Toaneo07.**

* * *

 **Este es un mensaje para informales que el nuevo fic renovado sera puesto al aire en unos minutos, así que échenle un ojo. Después de mucha deliberación he decidido ir con Hakuno Kishinami y la opción dos para el nuevo Fanfic.**

 **De igual forma tendré "highschool Fate x Fate" en adopción para todos los interesados. Si desean tomar el fanfic o la idea en general pues adelante, envíen un mensaje privado y ahí hablaremos de ello.**

 **A la vez quizás cree un Forums para hablar sobre como actuarían algunos espíritus heroicos en el mundo de DxD, si comparten el gusto por esta idea, dejen un mensaje o un Review y platicaremos sobre ello.**

 **Así que aquí me despido...**

 **Toaneo07.**


End file.
